Good Things Happen with Time
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Ian's relationship with Sophia has pretty much gone downhill. When Lucy invites Ian to spend the weekend with her in Memphis they fall back into their old ways. Will they return to LA as more than just friends? This is a Lucian story…. Yes, I'm back… again.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Things Happen with Time. **

**I don't own Lucian. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Lucy's POV**

I've been on set filming our current episode of _'Pretty Little Liars' _for the past fourteen hours. Finally all of my scenes are done and I am cleared to leave for the day. While it is only eight o'clock at night, it feels as if it is two in the morning due to my extremely tiring day. My final scene was an angst scene with Ian; he too is done for the day, though, he has only been on set for about three hours today.

With my car in the shop getting it's routine oil change and tire rotation Ian offers to drive me home. Unfortunately, we didn't finish work in time for me to go pick up my car prior to the shop closing. I all but beg Ian to stop at Starbucks across the street from Warner Brothers for me to get a rather large cup of coffee. As much as I would love to go home and pass out in my rather large bed, I have to pack my bag for my flight tomorrow. I am leaving for Nashville tomorrow night after a photo shoot to spend the next week with my family back home since the PLL cast has the upcoming week off.

Ian being the amazing man he is buys me a coffee before driving us to Chipotle to get some dinner. We were planning on eating our dinner there however there were a ton of fans and paparazzi lurking around outside making us feel a bit uncomfortable having so many eyes on us. We scurry back out to his car then head to my house to eat our dinner in peace.

After dinner I offer for Ian to stay for a drink. I can tell he has been pretty lonely lately and could use some company, plus I wouldn't mind having him hang out for a bit. He's hardly had any scenes on the show in the past several weeks and when he does have scenes they are incredibly short, only taking a few hours to film. Ian ends up coming upstairs with me to my bedroom as I pack my luggage.

"What are your plans for next week?" I ask Ian. My eyes roam up him body as he lays out on my bed watching television.

"Oh the usual, hanging out at home with nothing to do. Same thing I've been doing for how many weeks now since I've basically been written off the show." His tone is bitter and undercoated with hurt.

My hands drop the tank top I had been folding and a frown forms on my lips. "Ian."

He shakes his head and continues flipping channels on the TV. "Don't worry about it Luce, I should be used to it by now."

Before I can open my mouth to reply, Ian's phone starts ringing. I watch as he digs it out from his back pocket. I don't miss the quick frown that was present for a moment when he saw who was calling him.

"Hello?" Ian says in an odd tone.

"Yeah I'm just watching some TV before I go to sleep." Ian's eyes sweep over me before looking down towards the bed. "What about you?"

He makes this unusual look on his face while avoiding my gaze. "I'll talk to you later then. Goodnight. Mhm."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion at the very bland conversation.

"That was Sophia," Ian answers my unasked question.

"Oh," I reply softly. "What's she been up to?"

Ian shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "We haven't talked all that much lately. She's off in New York with her friends for some project they are working on out there. I don't know all the details."

The sounds of the _'Friends' _rerun playing on TV takes over the quiet room. I continue moving around the room gathering clothes from my closet as well as my dresser. Every time I look over Ian's way I notice how down he looks. Without thinking I let my mouth start talking before running my idea through my brain.

"Why don't you come to Nashville with me?"

Ian is clearly taken back by my offer, and to be honest, I am too.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"You need a break from hanging out at your house doing nothing all the time. Why not jump on a plane with me and go to Nashville? My mom loves you. I know she would be thrilled to see you again. Come on, the adventures of Goose and Shmian, what do you say?"

"That sounds pretty amazing actually. Thank you Lucy."

I grin widely at him, this is going to make the trip even better. A whole week with Ian and my family in Nashville, life couldn't get any better than that.

"Oh don't worry about booking a ticket." I tell him when I see he is looking up the airline's website. I am quick to explain when he questions me. "After one too many experiences with having weird guys who act like complete creeps sitting next to me, I have started purchasing the seat next to me as well to prevent me from sitting next to any more weird men. I got tired of constantly being harassed during long flights."

Ian stays over for a couple more hours before calling it a night. We make plans for him to drive me over to the body shop for me to pick up my car in the morning. I have a couple different photo shoots scheduled for tomorrow afternoon before our flight leaves for Nashville. I can't wait to get home to my family. I am even more excited knowing Ian is coming too.

**Ian's POV **

Before I know it, Friday night is here. I am currently driving through Lucy's neighborhood on my way to her house so we can head to the airport together. I was honestly taken back by Lucy's offer for me to fly back home with her. Though I was nonetheless pleased by the thought of having a change of scenery, not to mention having company other than my dogs for once. Things with Sophia haven't been going all too well lately. She's been in New York for the past couple of weeks without much contact with me.

Once I pull into Lucy's driveway I shift my car into park then head up to the front door. I ring the doorbell a couple times with no response. Checking the time on my watch I see it is 10:05. I dig my phone out of my jeans pocket to call Lucy. She finally answers the phone on the eighth ring.

Lucy's panicked voice instantly rings through the phone. "I am so sorry Ian! The photo shoot lasted way longer than it should have. I am on my way now. I'll be there in like twenty minutes or so. Feel free to let yourself in with your key. Oh and you can park your car in the garage if you want so it isn't sitting out all week."

"Okay I'll see you soon Goose."

Fishing my set of keys out of my pocket, I flip through them until I find the key to her place. Back when Lucy first purchased her house she gave me a copy of the key in case of emergencies. She said she didn't want any of her female friends to have a copy since her friendships had been going through odd phases. Lucy felt most comfortable with me having a key knowing I would never misuse it.

Entering her house, I head towards the garage door to open up the door so I can pull my car inside. Once that is taken care of I bring my bag in the house and sit it in the living room. Walking over to her fridge I grab a bottle of beer before taking a seat on the couch. I resort to my phone to entertain myself as I wait for Lucy to get here.

Just as Lucy had guessed, she came running in the back door twenty minutes later. Our cab is set to arrive in a couple minutes which is why Lucy is rushing to gather everything she may need. When Lucy ran upstairs, she was dressed in a highly flattering black fitted dress with matching black heels. By the time she is running back down the stairs with her bag she is dressed in black sweatpants and a loose fitting blue tank top with a racer back.

"Are you ready to spend a whole week with my crazy family?" Lucy's radiant smile instantly brightens up her dimly lit house.

"Call me insane but I am definitely looking forward to our trip. Thank you for inviting me."

"Alright, let's go!"

_This is going to be one interesting week,_ I think to myself.

**I am excited to write a new long term Lucian story again. I have a lot planned for this story and am very excited to get back into my Lucian mode. Please leave a review and let me know if you guys like the beginning of this. I loved writing the next chapter. I know chapter 2 will be a big hit with many of you ;). Chapter 2 is already written and I am in the process of writing the third chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Lucian. **

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't get this posted first thing this morning. My plan of simply taking my dogs to the vet then coming home to post the chapter changed and I ended up spending the day shopping and running errands instead. I am planning on posting on Fridays. This isn't a for sure guarantee but typically I like to update on Friday's as my frequent readers are custom to. This is barely proofed because I forgot to and it is kind of late in the day and I know I have a lot of people waiting on me! **

**By the way **_**60**_** reviews on the first chapter is completely mind-blowing! I ****love**** you guys! **

**Ian's POV**

Our flight had really good timing; we arrived in Memphis just after six in the morning. Lucy didn't want to get her parent's up this early on a Saturday to come pick us up so we opted for a cab. Lucy remained slumped against my side for majority of the ride to her mom's place. I discovered during the plan ride as well as during the car ride Lucy snores softly in her sleep which I find rather adorable.

The roughly half hour drive to Julie's house passed rather quickly. When we pull up to her place I grab the bags while Lucy gets the house key to unlock the front door. Everyone in the house is still asleep when we arrive so Lucy quietly leads me upstairs to the guest bedroom where we will be staying. Apparently they used to have two guest rooms, however, her mom transformed one of them into a nursery for her granddaughter. Guess this means we'll be sharing a bed.

Lucy heads straight for the bed, collapsing instantly. I hesitate a moment before following Lucy's lead and climbing in bed next to her. I have to admit, after being on a plane for six hours this mattress feels like utter heaven. We are both out like lights within two minutes from our heads hitting the pillows.

* * *

I let out a groggy groan and roll over onto my back when I am woken up by someone shaking my arm. My eyes search around the room until they land on the beautiful brunette whose sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed staring down at me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Lucy's beautiful giggle fills the room followed by her bright smile.

"What time is it?" I run a tired hand over my face, adjusting to all the light flowing into the room.

"Just after noon. Come on, momma made us lunch and if we don't hurry up it will get cold."

My legs protest out of discomfort when I attempt to stretch them. "I can't believe I forgot my sweat pants. Why in the hell did I sleep in jeans?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "You could have taken em' off. You know I wouldn't care if you slept in your boxers."

Feeling playful my witty tongue replies. "I'll sleep in my underwear if you sleep in yours."

Lucy shoves my shoulder in a lively mood. "In your dreams lover boy."

Lucy tugs me up out of bed towards the door. "You can take a shower and get all beautiful again after we eat," Lucy teases.

"That's easy for you to say, you're already cleaned up and dressed for the day. I on the other hand look like a hobo going to see your family." I mumble softly as we head down the staircase.

Julie is quick to come give me a hug as soon as she sees me. The food is absolutely delicious. I forgot how nice it is to sit down and have a home cooked meal that was prepared by someone other than yourself. I also forgot how pleasant it is to be surrounded by people who are just all around happy and spend their days teasing each other. It was really good to see Lucy so carefree and happy too. We spend the entire day playing games and watching TV in the living room with her family.

"When is Maggie coming over, Momma?" Lucy asks later on that afternoon as we clean up the living room. "She and Lewis had some things to get done today but they'll be over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ian, is there anything specifically you'd like for dinner?" Julie asks me with a smile almost identical to Lucy's signature smile.

"Actually Momma," Lucy interrupts, "I am planning on taking Ian out to show him around the town. I figured we would pick something up to eat while we're out."

**Lucy's POV**

Ian and I have been roaming around town for a couple of hours now. After seeing the main things he wanted to see we made our way to my favorite pub. I order a hamburger whereas Ian orders the prime rib. Ian decided to have a bottle of beer with his dinner and I opt for a frozen strawberry margarita. The conversations flow smoothly; the conversations never end.

Ian's phone lights up from its spot on the wood table brightly displaying a photo of Sophie. Ian ignores the call instantly while keeping his attention on me.

"Does Sophie know you're here?" I hesitate for a moment before adding "With me that is?"

Ian reluctantly shakes his head without a verbal reply.

"How come?"

Ian opens his mouth multiple times only to shut his mouth each time. Clearly he is carefully planning his response out in his head first. "I didn't mention it to her because you are a rather sore subject when it comes to Sophie."

Tilting my head to the side I look at him dumbstruck. "Why is that?"

Once again, he hesitates to reply. Growing annoyed with his lack of response I speak up once more. "Seriously Ian, why?"

"She has always been intimidated by you, Goose. You've been a sore topic since the beginning of our relationship and it has only gotten worse over the years. She feels threated whenever I bring up your name."

I'm taken back by this information. How am I intimidating? Nothing has ever happened between the two of us. I mean, in the beginning of our friendship there were a few times we got a bit carried away in our dressing rooms but we've never had sex or anything like that. I pick up my shot of Patron I ordered off the table and down it quickly as I take in what he just told me.

"Is that why we hardly get to hang out any more? She's uncomfortable with me being near you?" I ask Ian sadly.

Ian's facial expression and body language answer my question instantly.

"What do you say we order another round of drinks and go see if you can kick my ass at a game of pool?" Ian offers in an attempt to cheer me up.

Not wanting to dwell on the Sophie topic I agree to his offer and allow him to lead me over to the pool tables. Ian instantly turns into the adorably dorky guy who makes me laugh nonstop.

We are at the end of our third game of pool. I've lost the last two games, unfortunately. I don't know if it is the alcohol throwing me off or what, but Ian is kicking my ass.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath after sinking the cue ball.

Ian picks the cue ball up, sits it at the perfect angle for him to hit the black 8 ball and wins the round within a snap of a finger.

"Are you up for a little bet, Hale?" Ian has a coy look on his face knowing full well he has a great chance of winning yet another round.

Not one to back down from a challenge I cross my arms over my chest. "Sure Harding, name it."

"If I win this game you have to sleep in your underwear tonight AND tomorrow night."

I stare at him with an open mouth. "What?! Where do you come up with a deal like that?"

Ian moves around the large billiard table to stand right in front of me. "This morning you told me to sleep in my underwear. Well, I am telling you the same thing. If I have to sleep in mine, you are sleeping in yours."

I look at him as if he were absurd. "I said that because you were complaining about sleeping in jeans due to the fact you forgot to bring your sweatpants."

A smirk grows on his lips. "Come on Hale, you scared I'm going to win? Afraid to strip down in bed tonight? In case you've forgotten, I've undressed you many times for PLL during our romance scenes."

I scoff at his smug attitude. "Of course I'm not scared. It's a deal. However, if you lose you have to sleep completely naked both tonight and tomorrow, plus cook me dinner for a week when we get back to LA."

"If sleeping naked is an option then I want to go back and change my part of the bet." Ian grins widely at me.

Patting his shoulder I smile up at him. "Sorry buddy, you already made your terms. No changing now."

"Fine, do we have a deal?"

"Mhmmm. Let's get another beer though."

Nodding our heads we shake hands on it then turn our attention to the table. After racking up all the balls Ian lets me break. This ought to be one interesting game. One round of beer quickly turns into four.

We are almost done with our fourth game. I have two striped balls left on the table and Ian only has one left. I watch as he leans over the side of the table to lightly tap the cue ball causing it to glide across the table effectively sending his solid red ball into the top right corner pocket.

"Just one more left before I claim my victory over you, Hale."

Before he has the chance to make the shot I move around the table to stand on the opposite side of the table from him though I am directly in front of him. Thankfully the shirt I chose to wear shows a decent amount of cleavage which is about to come in handy. I lean on the table suggestively in hopes of catching Ian off guard. Biting my lip I give him a teasing look. I am dancing with glee in my head when he damn near misses the eight ball completely.

"Why don't you step back Harding and let the pro handle this."

I grab my pool stick in my right hand then line up my shot. I manage to sink my last two balls instantly with minimal problems. Using all the strength in my body I block Ian out completely as I focus on hitting this damn black ball into the corner pocket. Just one more is all I need. One more and I win.

Ian's eyes are focused on the table watching as the eight ball strides across the middle of the table straight into the corner whole.

"YES! I win! Take that Harding." I jump around in celebration. Ian looks completely dumbfounded by what just happened.

"How in the hell?" He chuckles in disbelief.

"You better start thinking up some of my favorite meals of yours so you can feed me for the next week."

By the time we gather our things and leave it is just after one in the morning. It is rather cold outside of the pub when we go to leave. I wrap me arms around Ian's waist to snuggle into his side as we walk for both warmth and a source of support to improve my balance. Ian hails a taxi instantly to drive us back to my mom's house.

Nearly fifteen minutes later we pull out to my mom's driveway. Ian pays the driver, slides out of the cab, and then offers me a hand as I move to climb out. I slip off my heels in the driveway knowing full well they would make a lot of noise walking on the hardwood floors throughout the house. Once we get the door unlocked we tiptoe through the house to go to bed. I stop in my tracks when I see Momma made her delicious double layer chocolate cake. My mouth instantly waters at the sight of it on the kitchen counter. Ian and I soon find ourselves getting out two plates, two forks, and a knife to cut into the rather large cake.

Leaning back against one of the counters I place my palms on the edge of it in an attempt to lift my body up on the counter. After a few drastic fails Ian comes over to assist me. I small smile tugs on my lips when I feel his warm hands on my hips through my thin shirt as he lifts me up on the counter. My hands instantly reach up to his neck to hold on as he lifts me off my feet.

"You ready to strip down tonight?" I tease him playfully.

He hangs his head with a chuckle. "I am a man of my promises and I made a deal with you so I have no choice."

My fingers toy with the hair on the nape of his neck as we sit here frozen with his hands on my hips and my hands around his neck. Subconsciously I bite my lip when looking up at his face. The moment I look up I get this odd sensation in my stomach and this unusual urge building up. Half a second later I am surprised when I feel Ian's lips on my own. Despite being taken back by the action, my lips instantly react. The kiss is deep and passionate, it is also filled with desperation.

My hands run through his tousled hair and fist the fabric of his shirt in my palm. Ian's hands roam my body as if they were on a scavenger hunt. A moan emits from deep within my throat when Ian's thumbs faintly brush along my sides underneath my shirt. My body freezes the moment I feel his hands drift up my torso towards my bra.

"Ian wait," My hands push at his chest to allow for some space in between us. "We can't."

We are both panting heavily with swollen lips and wide eyes. "Why can't we Lucy, we both want this?"

"Sophie. We can't do this to Sophie; _**I**_ can't do this to Sophie."

I watch as he hangs his head and runs a rough hand through his hair.

Silence fills the air completely aside from our heavy breathing.

"I think it would be best if you slept on the couch tonight." My voice is ever so soft when I speak.

Ian nods his head silently without looking my way. I carefully slide down off of the counter, grab my shirt which had been discarded by Ian sometime during the duration of our kiss, and then scurry upstairs without another word.

The moment I enter the room I strip out of all of my clothes except for my underwear before climbing into bed. I honestly don't give a damn about taking off my makeup or even putting on some pajamas. I stare up at the ceiling in complete shock.

_Holy Shit_ are the only words I can formulate.

**So….. Where do you think they will go from here? You all know how I am when it comes to my Lucian feels. These two… always fun and playful to write. What do you think will happen in the morning after scene? Anything you are looking forward to? **

**Please review! I love them!**

**P.S. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out I had said "Sophia" rather than "Sophie" I appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything**

**Ian's POV**

My night on the couch was rather exhausting. I laid awake most of the night replaying my moment in the kitchen with Lucy in my head on a never ending loop. I'm the one who leaned in and initiated the kiss. I am the one who cheated on my girlfriend. I am the one who has been lusting after another woman and been having taunting dreams about her all these years. Before long, the sun began to rise causing the bright rays to stream in through the plethora of windows wrapped around the living room.

Knowing it would raise a red flag for Lucy's parents to find me on the couch, I decide to get up and go whip up some breakfast for everyone. It took me a little bit to find my way around the unfamiliar kitchen but I soon found my bearings creating a delicious aroma wafting throughout the house. Since I'm not entirely sure on what her family prefers for breakfast I make a wide variety of foods such as eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and French toast.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Lucy comes bouncing down the stairs looking as beautiful as ever in a pair of dark was jeans and a red and black plaid button up shirt with a black tank top underneath it. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail in wavy curls. Lucy applied a light amount of makeup that is noticeable yet subtle at the same time.

She offers up a small smile before her eyes flicker away from mine to roam over the plethora of food.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Ian."

Shaking my head I tell her it's no big deal.

"The bedroom is all yours if you want to get around for the day. Maggie and Lewis will be here in about half an hour. I'll set the table while you get ready." Reaching out towards the plate in my hand, she snatches a piece of bacon from the plate as I am moving to put it in the microwave to keep warm.

"Thanks, Luce." I dry my hands on the towel next to the sink after washing the last cooking pan. "I made sure to add chocolate chips to some of the pancakes for you, they are in the microwave as well. I'm going to go take a shower."

Lucy nods her head silently then gets to work setting the table for the six of us. Things have never been awkward between us but that moment between us just now was the definition of awkward. It's like neither of us know how to act around the other right now. She avoided my gaze the entire time we were in the kitchen together. Not wanting to dwell on the topic I simply make my way up to the guest room to shower, shave, and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.

I return to the kitchen nearly thirty minutes later just as Maggie and Lewis are walking through the door with Georgia already in Lucy's arms. We take a few minutes to greet everyone then move to the kitchen where we all take a seat and enjoy breakfast. Everyone complimented me on my cooking skills in between bites of food.

* * *

Everyone worked together to clean up the kitchen after breakfast allowing us to get the kitchen back in order within no time. As we were finishing up I notice Lucy and Maggie have disappeared leaving Julie alone with Georgia to fawn over. Remembering I forgot my phone upstairs when I changed clothes earlier I head for the staircase.

Once I make my way to the second level I stride down the hall to the guest room. I haut in place when I hear soft voices creeping out of the bedroom. Standing outside of the bedroom I can faintly hear Lucy having a conversation with Maggie. I'm guessing Lucy doesn't realize Maggie didn't shut the door tight behind her when she entered the room.

"What's wrong Luce?"

Lucy releases a heavy sigh while slumping back against the pillows stacked up at the headboard. "Something happened with Ian last night and I don't know how to process it."

I hear movement in the room and assume Maggie is getting on the bed as well. "What happened with you two? I thought you were just friends."

"I thought we were too but after last night, I don't know. I took him out to show him around and we ended up at Tanner's with the plan of dinner and a drink. We ended up ordering a boat load of alcohol when playing a few games of pool. Ian and I started making bets to make the game more interesting."

"That doesn't sound too bad. What kind of bets were you making?"

"I bet him if I won, he had to sleep naked for the rest of our stay and cook me dinner for a week once we are back in LA." Lucy starts to explain the start of our night to her sister only to exclaim, "Oh don't give me that look!"

"Really Lucy," Maggie says, shaking her head. "You wanted him to sleep naked while sharing a queen sized bed with you? Friends my ass." Maggie snorts with a laugh.

"We had been drinking and you know I get really flirty when I drink a lot! Besides, we've had enough romantic scenes on the show to know he is not bad to look at when undressed. But anyways, long story short… We got home really late and had this moment in the kitchen."

"What kind of moment?" Maggie asks softly, all joking aside.

"We kissed, he took my shirt off, hands were well, basically everywhere."

Maggie gives Lucy a knowing look. "What happened next?"

Lucy's voice is much softer than it had been, sounding as if she were upset. "I suddenly remembered he is still seeing Sophia so I pushed him away. I told him to sleep on the couch before grabbing my shirt and bolting upstairs. God… I just… I wish things were different."

"How so?" Maggie prods lightly.

By now Lucy is laying back in the pillows with an unsettling look on her face. "I wish he wasn't with Sophia. The kiss was amazing but he's with her so…" Lucy lets her sentence linger in the air.

"Tell me this," Maggie begins. "Say he wasn't dating her, what do you think would have happened last night?"

I find myself holding my breath as I await her reply. I know it is wrong of me to be eavesdropping on such a private moment but I have to know how Lucy truly feels. In all the years I have known her I have seen her countlessly lie about her feelings in regards to something in order to put other's best interests first. For once, I want Lucy to get what she wants.

"If he wasn't with her then I certainly wouldn't have prevented him from removing a lot more than just my shirt. Is it bad I want to go downstairs, find him, and kiss the hell out of him? I haven't felt a spark like that from a guy kissing me since… I can't even compare him to any of the other guys who have kissed me."

It is nearly impossible to keep the rather large smile off of my face due to what she just confessed. Turning away from the bedroom I quietly make my way back downstairs. Finding Georgia in the living room with Julie I decide to head that way. Julie offers for me to hold Georgia for her while she helps Lewis find something in the kitchen. With Georgia on my hip we wonder around the house until we end up at the back door. Lewis said she is still in the process of learning how to walk, though, she can crawl like a fast little maniac.

Out in the backyard I grab a small bouncy ball from her toy bin they keep out back on the patio. I sit Georgia down in the grass then drop the ball in front of her. She releases the cutest little giggle when I help her stand up by her little fingers wrapped around both of my pointer fingers as she walks. She kicks the ball with her feet making it roll only a few inches in front of her from each little kick.

I laugh along with her when she lets out a loud squeal in happiness at playing with the ball. We continue moving around the yard for another ten minutes or so before she sinks to her knees and starts crawling. She wiggles her way about fifteen feet forward then looks back at me with the cutest look a baby can express. I can tell she wants me to goof around with her so I fall down to my hands and knees to scurry after her. Georgia lets out another squeal then takes off across the yard. I stay right behind her the entire time making her crawl faster and faster.

The feeling of something landing on my back startles me out of my playful zone. A curtain of brunette silk cascades around my face. Lucy's warm body molds to every curve of my body.

"Do you offer free pony rides kind sir?" Lucy's teasing voice rings through my left ear. Her legs are draped along each side of my body as she lays her stomach along my back.

"That depends on what the pony gets in return?"

"You'll get it in time," her voice sounds promising.

"Well in that case, let's go! We have a baby to catch."

I take off chasing after Georgia which causes Lucy to giggle profusely from her place on my back as well as Georgia who is quick on the move.

Finally we call it good when I am worn out half an hour later and Maggie announces it is time for Georgia's nap.

"God," I flop over onto my back in exhaustion starting up at the sky watching the clouds moving rather fast. "I am beat. I feel like I am the one who needs a nap."

Lucy looks back at the house for a moment before gesturing for me to get up. "Come with me." Lucy laces her fingers with mine as she leads me deeper into the yard.

Lucy doesn't speak one word the entire walk to wherever we are headed. We walk through a few trees before we end up at an open meadow with a rather large lake in the middle of the area. Lucy leads me towards this large weeping willow. She lays down on the ground underneath the tree in the shade from the rather warm sun.

"Are you just going to stand there, Harding?"

I roll my eyes at her sarcastic tone before joining her on the ground.

"I used to come out here when I was a kid and wanted to escape reality for a bit. I would lay underneath this tree as I stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. I've written many songs out here. The peace and quiet is quite relaxing, not to mention it is completely secluded."

Looking around I take in all of the beautiful scenery. My gaze is pulled more towards the beautiful woman sitting next to me rather than the landscape.

"You said you were tired; let's take a nap." Lucy says after a while, curling into my side with her head on my chest and left hand resting up on the middle of my torso.

I don't protest about her actions but cannot say I'm not surprised by it. Lucy body is completely relaxed against mine. A few minutes pass before I see she has drifted off to sleep. I know we're in a grey area right now and still need to talk but I ignore that and focus on this moment right now with Lucy. I allow myself to enjoy the moment, wrap my left arm around Lucy's body, and fall asleep as well.

We stir roughly three hours later bringing the time to just after five in the evening. Lucy and I both agree we should talk about what happened last night prior to heading back to the house. Shifting into a sitting position we both hesitate to initiate the much needed conversation.

"I don't want things to become weird between us, Lucy. I had an amazing time last night with you at that bar. It reminded me how much I miss hanging out with you like that."

Lucy nods her head silently as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "That is the last thing I want to happen Ian. I really like you and I too did enjoy our time at the bar. I also really enjoyed when we came home and had a little fun in the kitchen." A light pink blush creeps up on her cheeks as she admits the truth.

"Why do I sense the word 'but' approaching?" I wonder wearily.

"But, despite me feeling that way, Sophie is in the picture which means it doesn't matter what I feel towards you. I think we just enjoy the rest of our time here and then let things go back to how they were before the trip that way Sophie doesn't get upset with you for hanging out with me."

I sigh at her response. "Lucy," I murmur softly at her.

She shakes her head and interrupts before I can even begin my sentence. "Don't Ian. It's fine, we'll be fine. You've got Sophie so that's all that matters. We better head back to the house, dinner should be ready any time now." The sadness in Lucy's voice brings down my mood as well.

Lucy and I both turn around towards the house to head back. The walk back is completely silent between us.

Just before we make it to the house Lucy spins around to face me with a look of contemplation on her face. Lucy rises up on her toes, places her hands on my biceps, and then leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"That was for the pony ride." Lucy moves so swiftly I don't even have time for my brain to register what happens until she's gone.

Dinner went rather smoothly with Lucy's family. She didn't say much to me, she also kept her head down from my gaze. After helping clean up dinner I slip upstairs unnoticed to the bedroom while Lucy joins her family in the living room for some wine in front of the fire. I make a few phone calls on my phone to book myself a flight out of Memphis then start to pack my bag. Once I have everything packed up I sit my bag near the front door downstairs out of sight where it wouldn't be noticed. Tucking my phone in my back pocket I move to the living room to join Lucy. Her eyes flicker over to me with a curious look as she silently wonders where I've been.

We all sit together in the living room watching some generic romantic comedy on Lifetime. By the time it is over Maggie and Lewis are heading out the door with a sleeping baby in their arms and Lucy's parents are off to bed. Glancing down at my watch I see it is 10:47. My flight is at 11:55 meaning I need to get going.

"Do you want to watch another movie Ian or are you ready to call it a night?" Lucy rolls her head to the side to rest it on the couch to look at me from my place at the other end of the couch.

"Actually Luce, I have to get going."

Lucy sits up straighter due to my words. "Get going? What do you mean?"

Pushing myself up from the couch I gravitate towards the entryway. "I have a flight to catch out of town tonight. I need to leave if I am going to get there in time."

"Ian why are you leaving? You don't have to go." Lucy protests with great determination as she jumps to her feet instantly closing the distance between us.

I sigh lowly. "There is something I need to go do before heading back to LA. I'll see you in a few days. Have a safe flight back home." Placing a kiss to Lucy's head I turn away from Lucy I walk out the front door to the taxi I had previously called.

I now sit in the back of a smelly taxi visualizing Lucy's hurt expression when I told her I was leaving.

* * *

As I am exiting the airport I grab my phone out of my back pocket to scroll through my contacts. After selecting the desired phone number I lift my phone up to my ear.

"Sophie, I'm in New York. We need to talk."

**So, Ian is in NY to see Sophie. What do you think will come from that? And once again I got over 60 reviews for the last chapter. I love you guys so so much! **

**PS who wouldn't want Lucy to have a "pony ride" from Ian? lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Lucian **

**Lucy's POV**

A few days had passed since Ian left. I am already back home now and have been for a few hours. I haven't heard a word from Ian since he walked out of my parent's house late that night. Acknowledging Ian's wishes, I texted him once I returned home. Much to my displeasure I never heard anything in response from him. I guess this is how things are going to be from now on. Keeping each other at arm's length is what we've been doing for the past few years ever since our relationship became an issue for Sophie as well as all of the boyfriends I have had since meeting Ian.

Since stepping off the plane this afternoon I have felt emotionally drained thinking about the entire Ian situation. I've already unpacked my bag and gotten all of my dirty laundry washed and put away.

Desperately needing to get my mind off Ian I prepare a simple dinner with a glass of white wine to drink on the side. I set up my dinner in the living room allowing myself to watch TV while I eat. My one glass of wine is gone before I'm even a few bites into my dinner leading me to go get the bottle from the fridge. Plopping my body down on the sofa I curl up on the end of the couch with a blanket to snuggle with.

I sigh when I hear the doorbell ring throughout the house. Glancing over to the LED blue numbers on my cable box I see it is 11:30. Where did the time go? Who could possibly be coming over this late at night? Especially without even calling me first. I take the light throw blanket I had draped over my legs in my left hand to toss it off to the side. After sitting my glass of white wine on the wood coffee table I swiftly make my way towards the front door. Peering through the side curtains I see it is Ian standing on my front porch. I quickly unlock my door and let him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him softly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ian sighs softly as he runs his right hand through his curly locks. "I just got back from New York."

"New York? So I take it you talked to Sophie. Does she know we kissed?" I subconsciously bite my lower lip and hold my breath as I await his response.

"I told her I felt things have been extremely distant between us over the last few months and it is only continuing to become more strained. She agreed she's has the same feelings about our relationship. After talking it through we both felt it was best if we went our separate ways."

"Did you breakup with her just so you can be with me, or did you honestly feel as if you drifted apart?"

I never want to feel like the other woman in someone's relationship. As much as I would love to date Ian, I don't think I could go through with it if I knew he still had feelings for another woman. Ian is the first guy I have been able to envision creating a life with. I have wished to create those special memories with other guys, but Ian is the only man who I believe I could spend my entire life with. I see us maybe getting married one day, having our first child together, sharing all of those intimate moments that are hard to sincerely experience when living in Hollywood and being a part of the industry.

"I promise you Lucy, we truly had drifted apart. It was a completely mutual decision, though Sophie was a bit upset to be saying goodbye." After a moment of silence he speaks up once more. "I know it's late, I just felt like I had to talk to you tonight rather than in the morning."

Offering a small smile I shake my head, "Don't worry about it. It was nice seeing you."

Just as I go to turn the doorknob, Ian halts my movement. "I um actually have something to ask you while I'm here."

"What's that?" I can't help but notice how cute he looks when he is nervous. His hair is disheveled; no doubt he has been endlessly raking his fingers through his hair all night. Not to mention he has a rather sexy five o'clock shadow thing going on making him look hot and scruffy.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Smiling brightly at him I nod my head in acceptance. "I would love to."

Ian looks as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Great! I'll pick you up about 8 o'clock. Sound good?"

"Definitely." Stretching up on my toes I place a chaste kiss to his cheek prior to opening the front door for him. "Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight Goose." I watch as he makes his way through the doorway then freezes seconds from stepping out the door.

"Oh screw it!" I hear him mutter under his breath as he shuffles across the floor, grabs my face in his hands and pushes me up against the wall where he proceeds to kiss the hell out of me. A loud gasp falls from my lips in shock as my brain registers what is happening. Within seconds my lips are reciprocating the kiss with equal intensity.

Ian pulls back a quarter of an inch allowing us to catch our breath. My eyes remain closed in pleasure at the feelings Ian has emitted within my body. Our lips hover so close I can feel his lips brushing against mine every time he exhales.

"I dreamed of being able to do this for such a long time." He pants rapidly. His hands have now drifted down to my hips and his fingers have slipped up underneath the fabric of my shirt.

My hands fist his shirt tightly. The soft material feels wonderful between my fingertips. "Then don't stop." Tugging on his neck I reattach our lips.

We remain in this position for at least fifteen or twenty minutes until we hear the clock on the wall chime signaling the clock has turned midnight.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? I'm sure you're tired after a long day of flying." I am panting heavily against Ian's lips. My hands refusing to release Ian's shirt from my grasp.

Ian runs his thumb over my bottom lip before placing one last lingering kiss. "No, I should go. No sleepovers before we've even had a first date. Goodnight Lucy."

Ian walks out of my house with a huge grin covering his face and I seem to be replicating his smile. As soon as I shut the door I slump against it, letting out a huff of air I didn't know I was holding. A few seconds later I hear a loud "YES!" screamed from out front. Subtly peeking out through the side window curtain I see it was Ian who now quickly looks around embarrassed to see if anyone heard him.

A giggle instantly falls from my lips. Ian is such a dork and I love him for that. Pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket I send Ian a quick text reading _**"You dork! I heard that."**_ as I head upstairs to bed laughing in amusement.

Right as I am falling asleep my phone lights up from its place on my nightstand. Swiping my thumb across the screen I open my text messages to see Ian has replied to my earlier message.

"**Yeah, but I'm your dork now ;)" **

**Ian's POV**

Once I return home from Lucy's I collapse on my bed as I taken in everything that has happened in the past week. It's hard to grasp the fact that I will finally be taking Lucy out on a date tomorrow night after all of these years. My talk with Sophie honestly went a lot smoother than I had been expecting.

"_Ian, it's good to see you! Seems like it's been a few weeks." Sophie comments with a small smile as she takes a seat at the table I'm sitting at in a small coffee shop. Due to my long flight and the early hour I knew coffee would be much desired for both of us. _

"_It has been a few weeks since we've seen each other or really talked for that matter," I respond carefully. I don't want to sound harsh but I have been hurt by her lack of communication with me. _

"_So what brings you here so abruptly?" _

_Taking a sip of my coffee, I sigh and give her a knowing look. "I think it's time we talk Sophie. I don't think either of us are happy with where our relationship is right now. I can't speak for you but I know I haven't been happy in a while. We don't communicate anymore." _

_Bowing her head to avoid my gaze, she reluctantly agrees. "I know. Things have felt different lately. I've just been too scared to say anything." _

"_Scared? About what?" _

"_We've been together for four years. I was worried what would happen after cutting contact with someone I've been close with for so long. I've never been in such a long term relationship before which scares me for returning to the world of dating." Sophie confesses with utter honestly. _

"_Who said we would be cutting contact? I think we can still remain friends after this; it's not like we are having a spiteful break up by any means. We are simply taking a mutual step back from each other."_

_Sophie nods her head in agreement and offers up a delicate smile. "That sounds nice to me." _

After getting things handled with Sophie I decided to spend the next couple of days with my family in Virginia before heading back home to LA.

**Lucy's POV**

The following day has dragged on. I couldn't take my eyes off of the various clocks around my home as well as in my car. The excitement in my body for tonight's festivities is through the roof. I had to drag myself to the gym this afternoon for several hours as an outlet to take my mind off of my date tonight with Ian. By the time seven o'clock has come around I am stepping out the shower. It feels marvelous to wash off all of the sweat from my workout and to have my muscles relaxed under the hot water. With a close eye on the time I get to work preparing myself for my date.

At eight o'clock on the dot the doorbell rings through the house. Taking a deep breath I scurry down the wood staircase step by step in my five inch black Louis Vuitton heels. I'm wearing a dark blue dress with a fitted bodice where it flows out from the waist down. The skirt of the dress flows softly against my legs as I walk down each step. There is a black lace overlay on the dress which adds a beautiful detail making the dress a little more formal without making it too fancy. The straps on the dress are the skinniest spaghetti straps made. As a way to change it up a bit I straightened my hair rather than curling it. I have applied a natural makeup tone not wanting to go over the top; just a simple black eyeliner, mascara, low eye shadow, light sweep of a blush on my cheeks, and lastly, a dab of lip gloss to make my lips shimmer.

The feelings in my body as I reach out to open the front door are indescribable. Standing in front of me is a clean shaven Ian Harding dressed sexy as hell in dark grey slacks with a matching sports coat and a white button up shirt underneath. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone sane tie. In his hands he holds a beautiful bouquet containing a stunning mixture of mini pink carnations, hot pink roses, and lastly classic white daisies his hands.

"You look stunning," Ian's smiling wider than I've ever seen before. "These are for you."

I blush under his intense gaze. "Thank you. You look extremely handsome yourself. And they are beautiful, Ian."

Ian follows me into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. I plan to take them up to my bedroom later tonight but opt for placing the vase on the center of my dining room table for now.

"Are you ready?" Ian asks once the flowers are taken care of.

Turning to face Ian I smile and place my hand in his, "lead the way."

We've been driving down the 405 for a bit headed towards Santa Monica I believe. Ian hasn't mentioned a word about where he is taking me; he wants to surprise me. For the duration of our drive Ian's right hand has been laced in my left resting in my lap. I couldn't resist tracing faint patterns over his skin with my right hand. We both enjoy a comfortable silence and beautiful weather of the night as Ian drives us to the unknown destination.

Roughly ten minutes later Ian is pulling up to a rather secluded section of the beach. Looking over at Ian I bite my lip and tilt my head in curiosity. Without a word he gets out of the car then comes over to the passenger side, offers me a hand, and helps me out of the vehicle.

"I guess I didn't pick the right pair of shoes for this," I giggle looking down at my feet. I moves to slip out of the tall heels only for Ian to stop me prior to even lifting my foot out of the shoe.

"Don't worry about that," Ian states causing me to give him a confused look.

There is no way in hell I am walking on sand in five inch heels. Seconds later Ian scoops me up in his arms proceeding to carry me across the beach towards the ocean. My hands hold onto his neck for unnecessary support I know Ian would never drop me. His hands hold my body firmly in his arms despite the very light and very gentle hold his hands have on me.

A gasp falls from my lips when he takes the first step onto a long doc where I see a table sitting at the end of the doc candles sit on top of the table helping the moon aluminate the table due to the darkness of the evening. As we approach the table I can now see it is completely set up with two plates covered with a silver top intended to cover whatever is underneath, silverware, two wine glasses, two candles, a bottle of my favorite white wine, and lastly a picnic basket resting between the two chairs in front of the table.

Ian gently sits me down on my feet then pulls out the chair for me. We take our seats across from one another with equally happy smiles on our faces. I look around us taking in the scenery. Our first date is at the end of a doc overlooking the ocean with the moonlight on us. God, this man!

"A few days ago you ruthlessly beat my ass at a pool game in a bar. We made a bet on the outcome of that specific game, do you remember the bet?"

With a grinning smile on my lips I nod my head. "Yes, you were to sleep naked for two nights as well as make me dinner every night for a week upon our return to LA."

"Well, seeing as we are both back home I think it is only appropriate your first meal made compliments of me would be on our first date." When finishing his sentence Ian pulls off the covered top on both of our plates and sits them off to the side on the doc.

Looking down at my plate I see Ian has prepared my favorite meal. "Oh, Ian."

He simply smiles back with that sexy twinkle in his eyes while pouring me a glass of wine. I am too taken to attempt to figure out how he managed to plan all of this. Ian is simply a perfect human being. After eating Ian leads me off the doc to sit in the sand where we share chocolate covered chocolate cake balls. Boy does this man know his way to my heart.

* * *

By the time we make it back to my house it is past midnight. Despite the lateness of the hour I don't feel a tad bit tired when I'm with him. Ian walks me up to the front door like a true gentleman.

"I had an amazing time tonight Ian. Thank you."

Sliding his hands around my hips he closes the gap between us. "You know, when loosing that bet I am on the hook for sleeping naked with you for two nights." He mutters suggestively while pressing me up against the door. His lips hover dangerously close to mine tempting me with his seductive ways.

My eyes drift shut in attempt to fight myself from dragging Ian upstairs to my bedroom and having my way with him. God I want to so badly but I can't. Tugging on the middle of his shirt I smile up at him shyly while staring into his eyes.

"You have to woo me a little bit more Harding before that happens. I don't put out on the first date no matter how sexy the guy is." Stretching up on my toes I press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow on set. Goodnight, Ian."

"Goodnight my Goose," Ian replies softly as I am slipping out of his arms.

After unlocking my door and stepping over the threshold I wave goodbye to Ian watching him head back to his car before driving off. Leaning against the door I am unable to wipe the smile off of my face. For the first time in my life I truly feel unconditionally happy and we've only had one date.

**There we have it! Lucian has finally had their first date! Lucy is going to tease Ian a bit before allowing things to get hot and heavy. Based off of all the reviews and tweets I have received from you guys wanting for me to write some sexy and smutty Lucian scenes I think you guys are going to be very pleased at what's coming up. Now that they are officially together we can get on to the good stuff! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Lucian**

**Lucy's POV**

"Aaaaaand cut!" The director yells to the camera men.

"Thank God," I sigh in relief.

Filming PLL this morning has been less than pleasing. I've been shooting a few different scenes with this new guy named Zach all morning. I honestly feel like I am suffocating when working with him. He is high strung, cocky, and keeps trying to impress me every time we are in the same room. He is driving me insane.

"Lucy we'll see you back here on set in about an hour for your scene with Ian." Marlene instructs as I gather my phone and water bottle from my chair.

"Okay, thanks Marlene," I reply prior to walking off the set.

Unlocking my phone I smile instantly at seeing I have three new messages from Ian. My thumbs glide across the glass screen of my iPhone typing my reply rapidly. My feet carry me straight to Ian's dressing room where I know he will be waiting for me inside. Shutting the door behind me I swiftly lock it wanting to be alone with Ian without anyone interrupting us.

"Finally, someone who keeps me sane!" My eyes light up when I see the brown paper bag sitting on his coffee table in front of his dark blue sofa. "Oh my god and you have food. You're amazing!"

Ian chuckles at my response and instantly pulls me down into his side whilst pulling out my lunch from the bag. I am in heaven at the delicious aroma of Chinese food. I dig into the side order of crab rangoons he bought for us; they are freshly made sending me to heaven.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ian jumps up from the couch to walk over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room. When he returns to the couch he places a can of Diet Doctor Pepper in front of me. Ahhh my favorite drink right next to coffee.

Without a second thought I hook my hand around the base of his neck pulling him against me effectively crushing our lips together. "You are an amazing man, do you know that?" I don't give him a chance to respond due to my lips pressing against his demanding several more kisses.

It's been just over a week since Ian and I have been back to LA and started dating. He has made me either lunch or dinner every day for the past week as our bet required. I think it was less of the bet and more of the fact he is a gentleman and wanted to woo his girlfriend.

After enjoying a delicious lunch we both decide it would be good practice if we ran lines for our upcoming scene together. By now I have shifted to lay down on his couch with my bare feet resting in his lap. Ian's right hand is placed on my ankle gently caressing the skin sending tingly shivers through my entire body.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how did filming go this morning?" Ian wonders curiously looking at me over his script.

Rolling my eyes I shake my head. "Awful. I cannot wait until Zach is gone. My character has had enough extra male love interests. He keeps hitting on me and thinks I am falling head over heels for his pompous ass."

Ian caresses farther up my leg to soothe me. "Next week should be the last week he's here so he'll be out of your hair soon honey."

"God I hope so," I mutter more so to myself. "Alright, let's run through these scenes."

Hours later I am finally done filming for the day. Ian has been done since 5:30 due to the limited number of scenes he's had lately. I on the other hand didn't leave until roughly 7:45. I feel mentally drained after being on set for the past thirteen hours. Prior to Ian leaving he had asked me if I was up for some take out and a movie at his place. Honestly the thought of curling up on a couch with Ian for a quiet evening in sounds marvelous. I shoot Ian a quick text informing him I am on my way to his place with a large appetite.

**Ian's POV**

Once I get Lucy's text I call in take out to her favorite Indian food restaurant then jump in my car. It should only take me about twenty to twenty-five minutes to go pick up dinner and return home. I'm not worried about having to make Lucy wait on me because I know it will take her some time to change out of her set outfit. Odds are she'll be here in about half an hour. If anything, she has a key to my place that I had given to her back when I first moved in for emergency purposes just like she had given her key to me.

As I predicted it only took me twenty-five minutes to pick up dinner. Not even a minute after me pulling into the driveway does Lucy come down the street behind me. I stand in the driveway waiting for Lucy as she rolls up the windows to her white Mercedes, shuts the engine off, and then climbs out of the low sitting car. I see she has changed into a pair of short light wash denim shorts paired with a casual powder blue loose fitting tee. She has wiped all traces of makeup from her face to reveal her completely exhausted expression.

Pulling Lucy into my arms I press a kiss to her head while leading her in the house. "Come on, let's get you fed. You look like you're about to drop."

"It smells delicious. Thank you for picking up dinner." Lucy reaches up to place a lazy kiss on my lips.

"It was my pleasure. Why don't you get comfortable on the couch and I'll find the remote so we can scroll through Netflix."

We opt for watching 'Let's be Cops.' Halfway through the movie Lucy states she is full which leads to us resituate on the couch. She shifts to lay on her side curled up against my stomach. My arm drapes around her body holding her comfortably against me. My fingers mindlessly twirl around the ends of Lucy's silky smooth tresses.

Before long the credits appear on the screen. Looking down at Lucy I notice she has fallen asleep. Her face appears to be completely relaxed and innocent. Carefully slipping out from underneath Lucy, I move up to my feet. As quiet as possible I throwaway our trash and place the left overs in the fridge. Walking over to the back door I let Mochi and Bailey inside for them to go to bed. They love to spend countless hours roughhousing outside in the yard or even laying outside on their backs soaking up the sun.

Heading back into the living room I turn off the TV. As carefully as I can manage I slide my arms underneath Lucy's petite body with the intent to carry her upstairs to my bedroom. Due to her extremely lightweight stature it is rather easy to support her with one arm while my left hand pulls the comforter back. I tuck Lucy into my bed with the sheets pulled up to her chest. Bowing down I press a soft kiss to her forehead. I'll probably just go sleep in the guest room tonight.

"Goodnight Goose."

"Don't go," Lucy mumbles almost silently. She reaches out for me in a sleepless attempt to pull me down onto the bed next to her. Lucy is passed out once again only a few seconds later.

I chuckle lightly under my breath as I strip out of my shirt and pants leaving me in my black boxers. Sliding into the king sized bed next to Lucy I remain on the other side of the bed giving her plenty of space. I cannot recall how many times I had wished and hoped the day would come when I would be sharing my bed with Lucy Hale. It doesn't take long at all for all of the pleasant feelings in my body to send me off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Waking up the following morning I wake up to find Lucy curled up against my body with her head snuggled in the crook of my neck. Nothing could trump the feeling of having Lucy Hale curled up resting peacefully in your side. I lay here awake for roughly fifteen minutes until I have to slip out of bed to take the dogs out for the morning. Lucy and I don't have to be on set until nine o'clock giving us roughly an hour until we need to leave my house for Warner Brothers Studio.

Knowing Lucy is a sucker for chocolate chip pancakes I decide to whip some up for the two of us to eat prior to the long day of filming we are bound to have. It only takes me a quick ten minutes to make us each two plate sized pancakes with a decent amount of chocolate chips inside of them. I prepare the table for us to eat there with a bottle of syrup and a stick of butter with a knife sitting in the middle of the two plates. With breakfast ready I turn towards the wood staircase to wake Lucy from her slumber.

The laughter building in my lungs is impossible to contain when I step into the bedroom to find Lucy snuggling with Mochi and Bailey who are currently rolling around the bed getting belly rubs from Lucy.

"Did they wake you up?" I question while stepping further into the bedroom.

"Yeah, Lucy nods her head shifting her gaze from Bailey over towards me. "But that's all right. Getting woken up from happy puppy kisses is the best thing next to getting kisses from your boyfriend." Lucy gives me a not so subtle look insinuating she wants a kiss.

"Well I'd hate for my dogs to please my girlfriend more than I can." I take four long strides across the bedroom until I reach the side of my bed. Leaning down I hover over Lucy on the mattress and press several chaste kisses on her soft lips. "How is that?"

"Mmmm much better," she grins brightly up at me.

"Come on, I've made breakfast for us before we have to leave."

We walk hand in hand downstairs to the kitchen where Lucy is extremely pleased with the pancakes.

Looking up from my plate at Lucy who is taking a drink of her orange juice I ask, "I know we only started going out a week ago, but, what are we saying to everyone on set?"

Swallowing the cool liquid she shrugs her shoulders as she sits her glass back down on the table. "Do we need to say anything right now? I was hoping we could enjoy the privacy for a while without anyone knowing about us. I don't want to hide us but at the same time you know the entire world is going to freak when they find out we are finally together. We will never have any privacy."

"I didn't think about that but yeah you're right. I think we keep this low key for a bit and once we both feel we are ready for it to get out we make it known ourselves in hopes of calming the excitement from it rather than someone leaking information about our relationship."

Lucy and I end up agreeing to keep things as platonic as possible on set unless we are behind closed doors such as one of our dressing rooms. Driving to work together won't raise any red flags amongst the cast because it is common for Lucy and me to carpool to and from work if we have plans to hangout after work. Preventing myself from freely kissing Lucy when we are either out and about in the city or on set is probably going to be the most difficult for me.

In hopes of keeping time from drifting away from us Lucy heads upstairs to take a quick shower before work while I clean up breakfast then get dressed for work myself. Lucy opts for wearing the same clothes this morning that she had previously changed into last night after work due to not having any other clothes. A mere twenty minutes later we are walking out to my car for me to drive us to Warner Brothers.

**Lucy's POV**

Ian rolls us over on the small mattress claiming his spot above me in Ezra Fitz's infamous apartment. It is damn near impossible to contain my moans right now. This is Ian and I making out on this bed not us in character as Aria and Ezra. My hands tug on Ian's shirt as my teeth simultaneously bite down on Ian's lip in pleasure due to him pressing his weight down on me allowing me to feel his growing erection in his jeans. I desperately tug him down harder against my body. The friction between us is heavenly. Ian's hands slowly glide up the inside of my shirt causing a light blush to creep up on my cheeks. Part of me is saying he only did it to make the scene appear more realistic. The other part of me is saying he is just as horny as I am right now.

"CUT! That's a wrap." Norman yells out loudly on the set signaling for the two of us to part ways on the mattress. "Great job Ian and Lucy."

"Son of a bitch," Ian mutters in dissatisfaction at having to stop.

To keep up with appearances I slip out from underneath Ian gracefully for both of us to readjust our clothing.

Leaning down to whisper lowly in Ian's ear I say "Let's continue this in my dressing room?"

"You read my mind." Ian flashes his adorable boyish grin that does a number of unspeakable things to me.

We casually walk off the set together hoping not to draw too much attention to ourselves. Once we are far enough away from everyone we both pick up our pace to scurry faster to my dressing room. Literally the second we are inside of the room Ian's lips are attached to mine kissing me deeply. I barely even get the door pushed shut before Ian maneuvers us over to the couch.

Our bodies manage to tangle together in preparation for the graceful fall we make onto the couch. Ian's hands grasp ahold of my thighs through the pair of jeans I am wearing from our previous scene.

"God," Ian exhales heavily in pleasure hovering above my body. "I can't believe after all these years I can finally kiss you how I want for however long I want without some random person yelling cut in the background as they film us."

Giving Ian a sly smirk I push him back against the couch and shift to straddle his hips. I snuggle firmly down on his member which I can start to feel hardening up underneath me through his jeans just like I had when we were filming. "Then why stop now? Keep going." I whisper seductively against his lips.

All of the sexual tension that has been boiling up between us from the second we stepped on set today is finally getting the head on attention it needed. A loud moan falls from my lips when I feel Ian's left hand drift around my backside to grope my ass firmly. In the mean time his right hand makes its way underneath my shirt to fondle my breasts.

The small size of my shirt limits the amount of freedom Ian's hands have to explore underneath my top. I break our kiss for half a second in order to yank the unwanted fabric off of my torso. We hastily shed my jeans as well which allows for a much more pleasurable grinding sensation. My hips rock with great friction against his causing his denim jeans to feel glorious against my thin lace panties.

"Oh fuck," I gasp in surprise at Ian thrusting his hips up roughly at the perfect angle when I am mid-grind.

My mouth goes dry when I feel Ian's hands easing around the back of my black lace bra to the clasp. "Can I?" Ian asks for permission before taking this any father.

"Yes. Good God yes!" I can't stop whimpering my pleasure in his ear. My stomach rolls rhythmically with my hips creating an even stronger friction than before.

Ian unclasps my bra instantly then delicately pulls it away from my chest. I look deep into his eyes as they roam over my chest in delight. I squirm shyly when realization of the fact I am sitting nearly completely naked aside from a very small pair of black lace underwear on Ian's lap dry humping.

"Just as stunning as I remember," Ian comments with a look of admiration. I bite my lip and cast my head down allowing my hair to shield my face in hopes of preventing Ian from seeing the scarlet red blush on my cheeks. We had a scene together a year ago where I was completely topless on top of him in bed.

I nearly convulse right there in his lap when his talented lips suck on my neck with his teeth lightly grazing the skin with each bite. His lips slowly make their way down my neck until they reach my right nipple. He takes his time squeezing, caressing, kissing, and nipping at both of my breasts in his hands.

My head falls back in pleasure. I run my hands through his curly hair and lock my fingers in his curls. "Don't stop," I moan out breathlessly.

"I don't ever plan to," Ian grins up at me with a suggestive tone.

Neither of our hips have stopped their grinding motions if anything they have become more intense. When his lips latch onto my nipple I find myself nearing the edge of my orgasm. I tug roughly on his hair as my moans rise in volume while still keeping in mind we are at work.

"Come for me Lucy. Come on." Ian entices me when I tell him how close I am.

My clit hits just the right spot on his jeans through my lace underwear creating the perfect amount of friction to send me overboard.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out in orgasmic bliss. Ian continues to fondle my breasts to further my orgasm.

Little did either of notice my dressing room door open exposing us to whoever opened the door.

"Oh Sweet Jesus! Sorry!" We hear a voice shout into the room followed by the door slamming shut.

Ian and I shoot away from each other on the couch to stare at the now shut door.

"Who was that?!" I question Ian, panic instantly flooding through our bodies.

Ian runs a nervous hand through his hair. "I have no idea!"

"How do you not know? You were the one facing the door ten feet from us!" I exclaim loudly.

Ian shoots me a 'come on' look. "My attention was a little more focused on giving you an orgasm rather than watching the door. My eyes hadn't exactly left your chest once in the past five minutes."

"Shit," I curse at our stupidity of not locking the door prior to going at it.

Jumping up from the couch I quickly redress then go over to the mirror with a brush in my hand attempting to make my hair a bit more presentable.

"Come on, Luce. What do you say we go to Crafties for some lunch before our next scene with the other girls?"

Nodding my head I take a deep breath. "Yeah that sounds good. Maybe it'll help take my mind off of whoever just walked in on us."

Having to act completely platonic on set I have to mentally remind myself I can't reach for Ian's hand when leaving my dressing room. When we arrive at Crafties Ian hands me a plate for my food first. I make my way down the line with Ian a few feet down from me. I jump in shock when suddenly I feel someone appear right next to me. Looking over to my right I see Troian next to me coming to get a brownie.

"Hey Goose, why so jumpy?" Troian asks with a smug look in her eye as if she knows something.

"Hey Troy. I'm not jumpy, you just startled me is all. What's up?"

Troian narrows her eyes with a playful smile tugging on her lips. "Are you sure? Because if I had someone walk in on me while I was in the middle of dry humping the hell out of my boyfriend naked at work I would be a bit jumpy too."

My eyes widen in disbelief. I quickly glance around the room to ensure no one can hear us. "You saw?"

"Oh I definitely saw more than I needed to of Ian latched on to your chest as if you were breast feeding him. Marlene was there too."

My face flushes a deep red and I can feel my body temperature heating up drastically. My mouth drops open in horror. "Marlene saw us!"

Troian nods nonchalantly. "That is who shouted and slammed the door shut. But don't worry, she doesn't know it was Ian who sent you into that orgasmic moaning state you were in."

"Lucy! Would you mind coming to my office please I need to speak with you." Turning around I see it is Marlene who has requested my presence.

I find myself nodding my head in agreement after having lost the ability to verbally reply.

"Ooooo looks like you are about to get the sex talk. Good luck babe." Troian playfully spanks my ass as I head in the direction Marlene walked off to.

When I pass Ian I lean up on my toes to whisper what was happening in his ear. He offers to come with me but I beg him to just stay here in hopes of making this whole situation not near as embarrassing as it is escalading to.

My hand rests anxiously on the door handle to Marlene's office. After taking a deep breath I force myself to push the door open to reveal Marlene from her place behind her desk.

"Hi Mar," I smile meekly at her. God I can already tell this conversation is going to be mortifying.

"Come on in Lucy, take a seat." Marlene gestures to the chairs on the other side of her desk. Her eyes shift back to her laptop where she types a few things then shuts the lid of the computer to give me her full attention.

"I want to start off by apologizing for earlier. I saw you talking with Troian so I'm sure she informed you it was the two of us who walked in on you… while you were you know…"

"Yeah. Uh yeah she did." I stumble on my words not wanting her to continue but not knowing exactly what to say to her either.

Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible I find the courage to speak up. "I am really sorry about what you walked in on. It was completely unprofessional and we promise not to let anything like that happen again."

"What you do in your dressing room is completely your business Lucy. You aren't in trouble here at all I just wanted to apologize to you privately. I shouldn't have just let myself into your dressing room without knocking that was an error on my part. I don't care if you _spend time_ with your boyfriend in between scenes as long as it doesn't interfere negatively with your performance."

Slowly I feel the weight being lifted off of my chest despite this conversation being incredibly uncomfortable.

"Even if it were with another cast member?" I question not knowing the rule on dating your costar.

I can clearly see realization dawning on her making it evident she realizes it was Ian in my dressing room not merely my "boyfriend".

With a smile on her face she nods her head. "Yes, even if it is with another coworker."

Swallowing the lump in my throat I smile back at her wringing my hands anxiously. "Great, so are we good here?"

"Yes, you are free to go." Pushing up from my chair I hurry to the door but she stops me just before I can exit. "And Lucy, congratulations. I hope you and your _male friend_ are happy."

"Thank you Mar and we are, very much so."

I shut the door behind me with and exhale deeply. Oh yeah, that was mortifying alright.

"Hey Luce!" Troian says from behind.

"Jesus! What the hell Troian. You keep sneaking up on me today!" She simply laughs at my startled expression yet again.

"How'd the talk go with Mar?"

Rolling my eyes I continue walking back to set. I have another scene starting in roughly ten minutes with all four girls and Ian. "It was fine, thank you."

She picks up her step to keep up with my quick little legs. "I was wondering if you and Ian would be interested in participating in the color run with me and Patrick tomorrow morning? It starts at 10am down on Sunset Boulevard."

"That would be awesome! I've always wanted to do one of those. I'll talk to Ian after we finish filming and see what he says."

* * *

Countless hours later we finally wrap the episode. Ian also thought the color run would be a fun way to unwind from our long week of filming. Troian and her fiancé Patrick are going to pick Ian and me up from his house first thing in the morning. Due to the lateness in the hour and the fact that my car is at Ian's house and Troian is planning on picking us up early tomorrow we decide it makes more sense for me to sleep at his place tonight.

When we arrive to his house I grab my gym bag out of the trunk of my car and carry it up to Ian's bedroom. I always keep a spare set of workout clothes in my gym bag in the trunk of my car if I ever want to squeeze in an impromptu workout.

While I would love to continue what we started earlier today in my dressing room I am still too embarrassed about what happened to be even remotely in the mood for sex. Thankfully Ian doesn't mention anything about it nor does he even attempt to make an advance towards me.

Ian gives me one of his t-shirts to wear to bed whereas he strips down to his boxers. We snuggle up together in the middle of his heavenly mattress.

"Goodnight Ian," I mumble lowly into his chest.

Ian presses a lingering kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight Lucy Goose."

**Ian's POV**

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy shouts in delight along with Troian as all four of us pass the finish line together.

Troian, Patrick, Lucy, and myself are very heavily coated in paint and powder we accumulated during the 5k run we just completed. Lucy has been pumped with energy since we woke up at 7:30 this morning. It is rather clear the long run we just completed did nothing to tire her out. Due to the large crowds of people everywhere plus the vast amount of paint covering our bodies we aren't worried about anyone recognizing us. We are just going with the flow and trying not to have any attention drawn to us.

The four of us hang out for a little bit until the people start to drift away. We decided it would be best to kill some time wondering around before heading home due to traffic being an absolute nightmare right now.

Once traffic has died down we all climb into Patrick's black BMW for him to take us back to my place. When we arrive home I let the dogs outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. Lucy and I head upstairs to kick off our shoes and socks leaving both of us in our t-shirts and shorts.

"Your hair is completely pink." I laugh in amusement running my fingers through the pink hair where you can see the occasional spots where her chestnut locks are trying to fight through the paint.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself with the blue/green/orange coloring your hair has going on." Lucy laces her fingers together behind my neck with her body leaned into mine. "Thank you for doing this with me."

"Of course! I had a blast doing this actually. I'm glad Troian invited us."

"Do you want to take a shower first?" I ask her after a moment. Lucy doesn't respond to my question however. She seems to have drifted away on a thought. "Lucy? Lucy hello? Do you want a shower first?"

Suddenly Lucy attaches our lips in a rough kiss. Her hands reach for my shirt throwing it to the floor within seconds. Her own shirt and pants soon follow suit. Oh good God. The sight of Lucy standing in front of me in a bra and a pair of panties is enough to make me instantly hard in my shorts. I don't know what has suddenly gotten into Lucy but I am more than willing to follow her lead. It doesn't take Lucy long to hook her fingers into the waistband of my shorts effectively yanking them down to my ankles.

I pick Lucy up by her thighs then carry her over to my bed. I carefully lay her half naked body down on my bed. Dear God. Even covered from head to toe in paint of all different colors from this morning's events she is sexy as mother fucking hell.

"I want you," Lucy mewls in my ear. Her nails drag down my back until they sink into my lower back pulling my body flush with hers.

Within the next thirty seconds we find ourselves completely naked with me buried deep within Lucy. I put all of my focus in pleasuring Lucy to the best of my ability. Meanwhile my brain is mentally memorizing all of Lucy's pleasure spots each and every time I discover one.

After we have sex for the first time I carry Lucy into the bathroom where we take a shower in hopes of washing off all of the paint if not most of it. During said shower our hands frequently drifted from simply washing off the paint from each other's body's to much more suggestive caresses. I've never had such a mind-blowing shower sex experience than the one I had today with Lucy. This has turned out to be by far one of the best days of my life. Lucy Hale is one special woman.

**Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday. Can't wait to see your guys' response to the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and can't wait to continue on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Lucian**

**Ian's POV**

The sun streams in through the windows in my bedroom causing my body to wake. A smile instantly appears on my lips when I recall yesterday's events. After our run Lucy came on to me ready for us to have sex for the first time. We had quite the amount of fun then continued the delicious activities in the shower. I spent majority of yesterday in bed with my astonishing girlfriend pleasuring her into the night. And now, now I laying in my bed watching the beautiful woman next to me as she sleeps peacefully tangled up in the sheets. We kicked the comforter off the bed in the middle of the night due to the warmth our love making session had caused our bodies leaving us with the thin sheet to cover our naked selves. The sheet is lightly resting just above her ass along the small of her back leaving her entire back and side exposed for my eyes. The sun shining through the windows show every smooth curve on Lucy's sleeping figure.

Glancing over my shoulder at the clock on my nightstand I see it is 7:38 in the morning. Leaning towards Lucy I slip my left hand under the sheets to caress her hip. I press my lips to her left shoulder to begin a slow trail of kisses down her bare back. Meanwhile my left hand drifts from her hip to the inside of her thigh delicately tracing circles on her soft skin inching closer and closer between her legs. Once my lips trail down her back to where the sheets lie I pull them back to expose the rest of her stunning body.

I can feel Lucy stirring beneath me. My suspicions of her waking are confirmed when I hear a faint moan escape her lips as a result from my fingers gliding through her folds up to her clit with a tiny little flick. With my pointer finger I flick her clit a couple times feeling it swell underneath my fingertips.

"Ian," Lucy mumbles against the pillow.

Rolling Lucy over on her back I situate myself between her legs. Glancing up at her I see her eyes are open and she is looking down at me with anticipation in her eyes. Deciding to taunt her a tad I place random kisses all around her stomach avoiding the one area she wants me to kiss the most.

Lucy runs her fingers through my hair as she bites her lip. "Please Ian, I need you." She lifts her hips up off the mattress begging for me to give her what she wants.

My lips hover over her clit while I look at how wet she is already. All it takes is a little kiss to her clit for Lucy to toss her head back into the pillows in agony. Lucy hooks her legs over my shoulders and her hands reach up to her breasts to massage them. My tongue instantly gets to work at fondling Lucy's clit sending her into overdrive.

Lucy's moans rapidly become louder the faster my tongue flicks her clit. I know she is close when her heels dig into the mattress and her hands fist the pillow above her head.

"Oh fuck. Ian!" Lucy's hips shoot up off the bed and her body wreathes riding the high of her orgasm.

I wait for her to come down from the high then climb up her body to hover over her. "Good morning." I murmur against her lips before kissing her deeply. Lucy's hand sneaks up around my neck to wrap her fingers around the curls in my hair. Our kiss carries on for several minutes; our lips leisurely moving together as if they were in perfect sync. It isn't even moments into the kiss before that talented tongue of hers subtly slips into the kiss.

"It certainly has been so far." Lucy expresses in happiness when my lips trail away from hers and relocate to her neck.

I suck playfully on her skin in hopes of leaving a hickey. Lucy tangles her legs around my body moaning in pleasure. Moving up to her ear I place light kisses around her ear. "I love you Lucy." Lucy's body stiffens beneath mine causing my mind to panic about her reaction to what I just said to her. "Uh I know it might seem way early in our relationship to be saying we love each other I mean we've only been dating but a couple weeks and uh…"

"Ian!" Lucy grabs both sides of my face in her hands to force me to stare into her eyes. "We've known each other for over six years. It's never too early to tell someone you love them. I love you so much Ian. Now don't stop kissing me."

I breathe out in relief at her assurance and do what she asks. Lucy grins when she feels my member hardening against her thigh. Just as I am about to settle myself between her legs Lucy's phone goes off on my nightstand.

Lucy groans reaching out for her phone to silence it. Turning her head back to face me she smiles up at me with a sexy grin on her lips. "Where were we?"

Running my member along Lucy's folds she tightens her legs around my waist as a subtle hint to hurry up. Just as I am easing myself into Lucy her phone goes off, again.

"Damn it!" Grabbing her phone Lucy scowls when she sees it is the same person calling again. "Now isn't a good time Scotty!"

I am unable to hear what Scotty is saying but it is evident realization has dawned on Lucy's face and she looks over at the clock.

"Okay, yeah I'll meet you at my place in an hour." Lucy hangs up the phone and places it back on the nightstand then gives me on of her signature pouts. "I have to take a shower and get home. I forgot I have a photo shoot for Mark today."

Rolling off of her in defeat. It is a great struggle to contain my groan when I watch Lucy as she slips out of bed and pads over to the doorway of my bathroom completely naked. She stops in the doorway, looks over her shoulder at me, and flashes me one of her irresistible looks.

"If you'd like, you are more than welcome to join me in the shower and we can pick up where we left off." With that she disappears into the bathroom where I hear the water running moments later.

This woman is going to be the death of me. Within record time I jump out of bed and bolt into the bathroom after Lucy where I happily join her in the shower.

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Everyone put your hands together for the bride and groom. Let's give them a round of applause before their first dance as husband and wife." The father of the groom cheers over the microphone.

Ian pulls me into his side with a firm, loving grip around my waist. "I love you Lucy."

With my head resting on his shoulder I tilt my head just enough to look in his eyes. "I love you too Ian."

"That will be us one day," Ian murmurs into my hair placing kisses on my chestnut locks.

I look on at the happy couple dancing their first dance as a married couple and can't help but envision Ian and I being in their place. I could easily see the two of us twirling around a large dance floor with me in a white dress and Ian in a dashing tux. We watch as our mutual friends Dave and Alicia dance in happiness together.

"I certainly hope so Ian. I certainly hope so."

Ian slips around my body to wrap his arms fully around my waist. "May I have this dance?"

Nodding my head I offer a shy smile. "I'd be honored."

Ian leads me out to the dance floor where we join the other couples as everyone approaches the floor together surrounding the newlyweds. We gracefully glide all around the floor as many of the couples around us dance in sync.

The later into the evening it got the more our hands began to roam each other's bodies in a suggestive manner. We are currently enjoying the delicious assortments of food provided during the reception. We were pleased to discover Troian and Patrick were placed at the same table as us. We didn't learn until a couple months ago when wedding invitations about Troian and Patrick being connected to Dave and Alicia as well. It's been nice having other people at the wedding Ian and I are close with to truly socialize during the reception rather than the common fake conversations everyone else seems to be having.

Shortly after the bride and groom finish cutting the cake everyone gathers in the center of the room to resume dancing. Troian and Patrick are lingering around Ian and me as we dance. I rest my head on his shoulder with my face resting against his neck. My body relaxes into his hold allowing him to lead my body in the dance.

Throughout the afternoon I haven't helped but thought about if Ian and I were to get married in the future. I've never had a boyfriend in the past where I could actually look into the future and see myself marrying the guy and later having kids with him. Now though, now I can easily see myself lying in bed with Ian caressing my very round stomach on a lazy weekend.

"What's on your mind?" Ian whispers in my ear noticing I have drifted off into my own head.

Shaking out of my thoughts I whip up a sly grin and mentally switch gears. "Just thinking of the dream I had last night." My tone is suggestive knowing he is already turned on it won't take much to tease him.

We've only been dating for a few months therefore I don't want to fill his head with all these thoughts due to it being far too early in the relationship to be talking about kids. Thankfully I know just the way to prevent him from questioning the true reason I drifted off into the land of daydreams.

"Oh," Ian's tone peaks in interest. "And what might have happened in your dream?"

"We had just gotten back to your place after an amazing date. You took me upstairs, told me to strip down to my lingerie and get on the bed with my eyes clothes while you ran back downstairs. You came back upstairs shortly after with fresh strawberries, a can of whip cream, and a bottle of wine stating you were craving something sweet."

I grin when Ian's hands tighten around my waist, a low groan falls from his lips, and last but not least, I feel Ian's member nearly rock hard against my lower stomach.

Ian nuzzles his lips against my ear. "What did I happen to do next?"

"You kissed every inch of my skin after tossing my bra across the room. And then…" I tilt my head up just a tad to press my lips right against the shell of his ear with a lingering kiss.

"And then what?" Ian swallows hard in anticipation for me to continue telling him my "dream."

"And then you slid down my body, hooked your teeth in the waist band of my black lace panties to remove them. Afterwards we made great use of those strawberries and whipped cream not to mention the delicious bottle of white wine."

"Oh what I would do to sneak out of here. I want nothing more than to strip you of your bra, rip off your panties, and devour you."

I giggle playfully at his wish. He is painfully hard right now and I know what I am about to tell him is going to make him completely bulge. "That may be a little hard to do seeing as I'm not wearing any underwear."

Ian instantly stops dancing to stare at me with a pained lustful look in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

I stare into his eyes with a daring, mischievous look. "Why don't you check to see if I'm lying?" Sure enough, that is what he proceeds to do. I bite my lip and hold my breath when I feel his hand gliding across my back to check for a bra before inching all the way down to my ass to discover I am in fact not wearing anything underneath my dress.

Abruptly there is a hand grasping ahold of my arm to yank me away from Ian. "Hey Luce, come here."

"Ah wait what? Troian what are you doing?" I frown at her for yanking me off the dance floor.

"For the sake of my eyes and everyone else here, take this." Troian urges handing me a sleek black card in the shape of a credit card.

Looking back up at her I give her a confusing look. "What is this and what on earth are you talking about?"

"It is a room key. Room 748. You and Ian have been all over each other all night. I beg of you to take your horny self and equally horny boyfriend upstairs before you two start doing it on the dance floor."

I roll my eyes at Troian, "Really Troy? Really?"

"Yes really. I love you now go!"

Laughing at her boldness I look around to find Ian sitting at our table. Making my way over to him I place my hands on his shoulders from behind and bend down to murmur into his ear.

"Come with me." Taking Ian's hand I drag him out of the Four Seasons hotel ballroom.

We scurry out of the ballroom in the direction of the lobby where the elevators are located. The moment the doors shut in the elevator Ian's lips attack mine. His body guides mine to the back wall. A low moan falls from my lips when I feel his weight pushing me into the wall. In this moment I couldn't be happier to have an 11pm call time for tomorrow night. That means Ian and I have all evening and following day to spend some private time without having to wake up early the following day for something work related.

* * *

"Hey girls! How was the wedding last night?" Holly's chipper yet slightly tired voice rings out from behind my chair.

"Momma Bear!" I jump up from my chair to give her a hug.

"Hey Holly!" Troian waves from her place across from me. "The wedding was great. The reception was rather eventful on the other hand."

Holly comes to take a seat next to me anxious to hear some gossip. "Ooooh really? How so?" I look at Troian in a questioning manner. I don't recall anything gossip worthy taking place.

"Well Lucy here and her boyfriend were too horny too horny to wait until after the party if you know what I mean…" Troian smirks at me. Her eyes dart over behind me and her smile brightens. "Speaking of! Come on over Ian."

"Troian!" I screech when she starts going into detail for Holly purposely embarrassing us. Ever since Ian and I went public with our relationship last month everyone on set has found pleasure out of teasing us nonstop. The worst is probably when they constantly make sexual jokes every time we have an intimate scene. I know it is all harmless fun but sometimes I can't help but get flustered.

"Harding! You are corrupting my innocent Goose." Holly starts scolding Ian though I know she is secretly joking.

"You want to see me corrupting her?" Ian raises an eyebrow teasingly.

In a flash second he has pulled me up out of my chair where his lips attacked mine instantly. The feel of his tongue grazing my lips causes all of the shock to fade away from my mind. My body turns to mush in his arms the moment his hands drift down to my ass to firmly squeeze it. I run my fingers through his hair then twine them around his neck as the kiss grew more heated. I moan in displeasure when his lips move to leave mine.

"Oh get a room Harding!" Holly rolls her eyes at him shaking her head with a scoff.

With his arms wrapped around my waist he holds my body against his. "I would, gladly. Unfortunately we have a scene to shoot."

Looking up at Ian I place a chaste kiss on his lips, "oh hush babe."

"If you'll excuse us ladies we need to get to hair and makeup. Have a good rest of your night!"

Troian shots us one of her signature sly grins. "Hair and makeup, huh? Yeah, I believe that."

"Goodnight Goose. Have fun shooting all night with that dork!" Holly shouts as Ian and I scurry off.

The past few hours have dragged on at an ungodly slow rate. It is currently four in the morning, I am cold, soaking wet, tired, have a god awful headache paired with craps, and to top it all off I am highly irritated.

Ian and I have been trying to shoot this scene for over an hour. We are in the midst of filming one of our famous Aria and Ezra rain scenes. We have run into several issues with this scene causing it to take a lifetime to film. Shortly after I was fully drowned in the ice cold water Chad, the director, realized there was an issue with the camera. Once they got the error rectified Ian and I started rolling through the scene without a hitch. Unfortunately that hadn't lasted long. Ian apparently did not receive the email from Marlene noting a few script changes made to this scene causing him to have to relearn some of his lines in the middle of the scene. Which brings us to where we are now…

"I am fucking freezing," I mutter under my breath in displeasure.

Ian wraps his arms around my shivering body. "I know babe. Hopefully we'll be done soon."

We, and when I say we I mean Ian, struggles through multiple takes with the new lines. Finally after thirty minutes have passed I am about ready to explode in frustration.

"Ian, please I am begging you to focus. I am freezing my ass of right now and my head is pounding. I just want to take a hot shower and crawl into bed."

Ian sighs in frustration running his hands through his hair. "I am trying Luce. I'm sorry."

"Alright let's try this again guys!" Chad shouts to everyone on set.

Taking a deep breath I find my place in the middle of the street with the fake rain falling down on me. We start rolling and Chad cues for Ian to catch up to me and spew out his lines.

"Ezra don't! Just let me go, please." I whimper desperately crocodile tears creeping out from my eyes.

"Haven't you learned anything from the past two years, Aria? I can't ever let you go."

I push against his chest the moment he pulls me against him. "All I do is screw everything up. Charles broke me to a point I can't be fixed. Just let me go." I whale out as sobs rack through me.

"Aria you couldn't be—."

"CUT!"

I groan loudly in frustration. I swear to god this scene is never going to end. Ian mixed up his lines again. Chad pulls him aside to run through dialog real quick yet again. Grabbing a fist full of the fabric from Ian's shirt I yank him over to the sidewalk away from everyone.

"If we do not get this scene perfect from start to finish this next take I promise you will not be getting any form of sex for the next two weeks." Turning away from him I stomp off towards my marker. Glancing over to my right I see Chad and the other crew members smirking and snickering to one another. Clearly our mics picked up on what I had said to Ian.

"Okay are we all ready? Let's get it this time people." Chad yells from his chair.

Once the cameras begin rolling Ian and I fall right into our characters. Ian was on top of his game this time around. The scene has been going without a hitch.

"Please Aria, just let me take you back to my place. We can get you warmed up there and get some sleep." Ian pulls me into his chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

Allowing myself_, Aria,_ to lean into his chest I welcome his warming embrace. We stand in the middle of the street with rain dancing around us. Resting my head on his chest I nod my head. "Okay."

"I love you, Aria." He whispers into my hair.

"I love you too. Let's go home."

With his arm around my waist Ian leads me towards Ezra Fitz's car. The rain never leaving us once. He opens the passenger door for me then climbs in on the driver's side concluding the scene.

"That's a wrap! Perfect job everyone!"

"Thank fuck," I groan in relief. Ian chuckles in response only for me to shoot him a glare.

Once the rain has ceased Ian gets out of the car, grabs my robe from Chad, then opens the car door. "Come on babe, let's go home."

Wrapping myself up in my robe Ian and I climb onto the back of the PLL pink golf cart for Lisa to drive us back to our dressing rooms. Unfortunately it takes roughly twenty minutes to get back due to the low speed of the golf cart.

Once we arrive to our building I head to my dressing room where I strip out of my clothes the moment the door shuts. Ian turns on the hot water for the shower to warm up then strips himself of his soaking wet clothes as well. We climb into the shower together in hopes of warming up quickly. My eyes drift shut in relaxation when Ian's fingers find their way into my hair with shampoo. He begins massaging my scalp when washing my hair. His hands soon lather my body with body wash.

"Mmmmmm." Leaning back against his body my back is flush against his bare chest. "That feels so good," I mumble when his hands gently caress my lower stomach before moving up towards my sore breasts. Lastly his hands shift around to my back where his skilled fingers dance along my skin relieving the pent up knots in my muscles.

After Ian gets me all cleaned up and relaxed I start washing him up. We remain in the shower for about ten more minutes till the water starts to run cold. Exiting the shower Ian dries off then dresses in a pair of shorts and faded t-shirt. I grab my big, fluffy, white hotel like robe to slip on my tired body. Walking over to Ian I climb into his lap and curl into his arms. Tucking my head in the crook of Ian's neck I close my eyes and let my body become a deadweight in his arms. Within seconds I am asleep feeling completely relaxed.

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. Been incredibly busy late and it seems like people aren't near as interested in the story compared to how they used to be. I'm excited for you guys to read what's coming up as I have had a lot on my mind for this story. If you follow me on twitter then you may have seen a few bits and pieces here and there on what to expect. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Lucian**

**Lucy's POV**

Over the past couple of months I have had a large range of auditions on the side of PLL. With my workaholic attitude I am always looking for new job out there to squeeze into my free time in order to help boost my career and get my name even farther out there in Hollywood. While there had been plenty of short half-hour guest stars I have featured in I have been looking for a movie to land. We are nearing the three month filming break for PLL leading me to be interested in a project that takes more than two days to film. Ian hasn't sought out too many other jobs. He's been enjoying some free time to himself lately especially with the show cutting back on the amount of Ezra scenes lately. The only benefit to him taking a slight step back from filming is the assurance that I can always come home from a long day on set and collapse in his warm, comfortable arms which lull me to sleep instantly. While we aren't living together in an official manner, we are basically considered to be cohabitating. We spend a decent amount of time at my place but also alternate our time to spending weekends and such at his place. However, at the end of the day, we hardly ever spend a single night without the other in bed next to us.

At the moment I am putting the final touches on my makeup with about five minutes until I need to head out. I am about to leave for a call back audition on the latest job I am hoping to land. It is a romantic comedy movie directed by one of the top directors in the industry. The script is absolutely fantastic, or at least what I have gotten to read thus far for my audition. Getting my name attached to this movie could be extremely beneficial for getting my name on more mature roles once we wrap PLL.

Walking out of the bathroom I grab my heels of choice out of the closet then take a seat on the end of my bed to slip my shoes on.

"You about to head out?" Ian mumbles with his face directly in the pillows to block out all of the natural light shining in through the windows.

Slipping my right foot into my other shoe I stand up and check my appearance in the full body mirror in the corner of my room.

"Yes, I'm leaving now." Walking around to his side of the bed I lean down for a goodbye kiss which wakes him up a tad.

"Mmmmm you look good." Ian's hand reaches out to graze my ass while pulling me down for another kiss. He always loves to caress my ass even if it is for a quick moment during a kiss.

Forcing myself to pull away before he get me to get back in bed with him I chuckle at his pout. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Bye. Love you!"

"I love you too!" I shout as I walk out the double doors to my bedroom.

* * *

Coming home from my audition I couldn't be more excited. Running upstairs I find Ian still lounging in bed thoroughly enjoying his day off. I couldn't help but run into the room and jump right on the bed straddling Ian.

"I take it the call back went well?" He chuckles at my behavior.

"Yes! They said it is down to me and another girl. They are going to have both of us come back in the middle of next week to see which one of us they want. The best part about it is Travis said he really wants me to get the part so he would be more than happy to help me practice for our second chemistry test next week. Isn't that great?"

Ian is quiet for a lingering moment before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah Luce, that is amazing! I am so proud of you! So when, uh, are you and Travis planning on getting together to run lines?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. He is planning on texting me later to let me know."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passes between us with me snuggled into Ian's chest with his arms wrapped around my body. "I was thinking about taking the dogs all for a hike in a bit, do you want to go?"

Lifting my head from the center of his chest I lean up to face him. "Definitely! Just let me change out of this and into something a tad more comfortable."

Ian and I both climb out of bed to dress into something a bit more exercise appropriate. We easily get all three dogs rounded up and in the back of Ian's car then head off to our favorite place to hike which is completely secluded from the paparazzi.

We walk for a solid six miles before Ian grows tired and we decide it is best to take the short cut back. Little Jack was so tired I had to carry him back to the car due to his little legs not having the strength to hold him up any longer. The moment we get back in the car we blast the AC to cool both us and all three dogs down from the sweat we all worked up.

"I think these guys need a bath once we get home, don't you?" Ian suggests as he shifts the car into reverse.

Nodding my head I continue drinking down my water bottle. "Oh yeah. It'll also help cool them down." Resting back in the passenger seat I close my eyes enjoying the thirty minute drive back to my place.

"What time is your call time tonight?"

"Uh, seven I believe. Once we get the dogs cleaned up I'll take a shower, grab a quick bite to eat, then I'll probably need to head out. I shouldn't be terribly late tonight. We are only shooting two or three scenes tonight."

His right hand releases the steering wheel to drift towards my lap. Ian laces his fingers in my hand then rest them on top of my bare thigh. "Hopefully it won't be too late due to your early call time tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, hopefully," I reply mindlessly focusing on his thumb slowly rubbing the side of my hand.

The rest of our afternoon passes by quickly. Before I know it I am bidding Ian goodbye once again to head off to work. From the moment I get on set I get a good feeling about tonight. Apparently everyone has been on top of their game delivering the best performances. The weather and lighting apparently is also spot on tonight and not causing difficulties for once thankfully. Hopefully I can get in, get my scenes shot in as little takes as possible, and then get back home to get a decent amount of sleep before returning back to set at seven tomorrow.

"Are you ready for some tear jerking Momma Bear and Baby Goose scenes tonight?" Holly asks once she spots me exiting hair and makeup.

"Oh you know it! I am always ready to film some scenes with you Momma Bear."

Holly wraps her arm around my waist in a friendly gesture as we both head off to the set of Aria's bedroom for our first scene.

Let's do this. I think as I plop down on the bed glancing at the clock stating it is already eight o'clock.

* * *

Just as I had hoped we called a wrap right at two in the morning. Wanting to get home as soon as I can I don't bother to wait up to talk with anyone afterwards like we usually do. I just want to get this make up scrubbed off my face and get home in a timely manner. I have a roughly twenty minute drive home then I can crawl into my welcoming bed where Ian should be waiting for me. I will admit, one of the perks of working late into the night is not having to deal with Los Angeles's horrible traffic after a long day of work. Thankfully there is hardly anyone out on the road in the middle of the night.

With a little extra pressure on the gas pedal I manage to get home a tad bit earlier than planned. Dragging my feet up the stairs I can't help but strip out of my clothes as I walk down the long hallway leading to my bedroom until I am in nothing but the black camisole I wore underneath my shirt and my light blue lace panties. I all but collapse on my bed and wiggle towards Ian's side of the bed only to fine it cold and empty.

_Huh, I know I saw his car in the garage… I thought?_

Sitting up in bed I look around the room only to find nothing. Reaching for my phone from my nightstand I go to call Ian only to find a note resting on the corner of my nightstand.

_Hey babe, I went out for drinks with the guys. My phone was almost dead so I left it here on the charger. Love you. _

Glancing over at the clock I see it is 2:37am. Hmmm I'm sure he'll be home soon. Just out having fun with the boys. Rolling away from the clock I snuggle into the center of the bed basking in how comfortable my bed is. After a long jam-packed day, my bed couldn't feel more like heaven if it even tried.

It isn't even five minutes before I drift off to sleep finally allowing my mind a bit of piece to get the much needed sleep.

Later on in the night I stir slightly from some rustling noises coming from the bedroom. Shifting in the sheets to lie on my back I rub my eyes to help adjust my vision. My eyes land on Ian who is struggling to take his jacket off.

Pushing the sheets off of my tired body I move down to the end of the mattress to help Ian. Resting on my knees I reach out to pull his highly drunk body to stand in front of me.

"Mmmmmm Lucy baby." Ian slurs with a drunken grin. Even with the darkness in the room I can clearly see the sparkle in his baby blue eyes. "You're so pretty. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes you have," nodding my head I laugh lightly to myself. "Thank you, babe. Let's get these clothes off."

"I like that idea!" Ian's weight shifts forward as his lips crush against mine. His hands squeeze my hips pulling my body flush against his.

When we break the sloppy kiss I work to unbutton his shirt and shed the pants. Whenever he gets drunk any ability of removing his own clothes goes out the window. Typically I am the one to remove any and all unwanted clothes, especially if we are both a bit drunk because his solution is to rip my clothes and thus ruining whatever garment may have been in his way. It doesn't take long for me to get him striped down to his boxers.

The moment he is down to his boxers he is all over me. I smile against his lips between kisses as he climbs onto the mattress guiding me down on the bed as he goes. We both shift on the bed bringing us to lay in the center of the mattress.

"I missed you tonight," he mumbles in my ear.

I can't help but moan as his lips trail down my neck sucking all over leaving lazy hickies in their path.

"Iannnnn." I moan out when he trusts his hard on against my upper thigh to make its presence known.

Reaching down to my sides I grab the hem of my tank top, yank it over my head, then toss it off to the side landing at the end of the bed.

Ian fumbles a couple times before he successfully gets my nightstand drawer open. I don't pay much attention to his actions. I rather focus my attention on leaving a decent sized hickey on his neck while groping his wonderful ass. My hips rock up against his crotch creating a marvelous grinding sensation between our bodies. Ian captures my lips with his once more. Our lips move together in a rather lazy and even sloppy fashion while still acting incredibly passionate. My tongue slowly glides along his bottom lip knowing how turned on it always makes him. A loud groan falls from his lips at the feeling of my tongue thrusting into his mouth.

My mind is so utterly frazzled I don't even notice when Ian places my hands above my head in order to handcuff me to my headboard. Even in Ian's extremely drunken state he checks to see if I am comfortable with the action. I don't hesitate to voice my pleasure in the slightly kinky move.

Ian grins brightly at me before casting his gaze down to my bare chest. Biting my lip I throw my head back into the pillows when he latches onto my breasts. His hands and mouth don't leave an inch of my chest untouched.

"God I love you so much Ian."

I am unbelievably turned on right now. Despite it being roughly 3:30 in the morning and I have a 7am call time tomorrow, I could not be more in the mood for sex with my boyfriend.

Once Ian settles himself father down the mattress with his face between my legs I find myself tugging at the handcuffs in pleasure. I notice they aren't near as tight as they usually are.

It doesn't take long for Ian to work me up to my first orgasm.

"Ian. Ian! Oh fuck!" I tug on the handcuffs enjoying the bite the metal gives my skin. His tongue slows down a bit, giving slower, lazier flicks across my clit. Just as I am about to fall into complete submission to my impending climax Ian withdraws. "Ian?"

Lifting my head up as much as possible with my hands being bound above my head I discover my drunk off his ass boyfriend has passed out! Guess all of the alcohol finally caught up with him. Still doesn't get him off the hook for this. You do not wake up your girlfriend in the middle of the night, get her all riled up and horny then pass out on her as you are in the middle of pleasuring her!

"Son of a bitch." I exclaim when realization dawns on me. I am handcuffed to my bed, hanging on the brink of orgasm causing me to be incredibly horny while Ian is passed out between my legs like a complete dead weight.

After a solid five minutes of yelling Ian's name attempt to wake him up, I resort to kicking him.

"Ian!" I say harshly accompanies with a swift kick.

"Mmmm not now Sophia. I'm tired babe." Ian mumbles in his sleep.

_What in the hell?_ My mouth drops open in shock at what he just mumbles. I'm not sure how to accept what he just said but I know I will need a bit of time to process it.

Eventually I have to accept the fact Ian is knocked out cold. Unfortunately this means I have to find my own way out of these cuffs. It takes a bit of time and a lot of struggling before I manage to slip my left wrist out of the metal grasp. Thank fuck he was too drunk to make the cuffs tight like normal. Sadly the same cannot be said about my right wrist. All I have to do is get the key from my still open drawer. I can do that, right?

It takes a lot of struggling but I finally manage to feel out the key with my left hand from the drawer. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in attempt to focus on getting the key in the hole to unlock these. If I drop the key or even fumble this the wrong way I am thoroughly screwed.

Thankfully I get it on the first try allowing my other wrist to be free. I toss the handcuffs and the key back in my drawer then slam it shut. My anger and frustration cloud my judgement for a moment bringing me to literally kick Ian out of my bed by pushing at his midsection with my feet. A small triumphant smile graces my lips ever so slightly when I hear him hit the floor.

"Asshole." I murmur to myself before settling back down in bed to get back to sleep.

Grabbing my tank top from the bed that had been thrown off of my body not too long ago I yank it down over my head. Throwing myself back down against the pillows as I pull the comforter up over my body I huff in frustration. Now I am horny, cold, and have sore wrists. Needless to say it is a pretty safe to say I am going to be extremely grumpy tomorrow.

Ian certainly won't be prepared for me tomorrow that's for sure.

**Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I updated but I have been crazy busy with work and school these past few weeks. I have started a bit on the next chapter so don't worry about that! Hopefully things will calm down for a bit and I will have time to write a bunch of chapters like I used to. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. What do you guys think Lucy will do in the next chapter about Ian falling asleep while…. I'm having a blast writing her reaction in next chapter. I think you guys will love what I have planned coming up. **

**Any chance we can get to 300 reviews by the next chapter? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own Lucian**

**Ian's POV **

My head is ponding. There is loud racket surrounding me. Something warm and wet is licking my face. I fight myself to open my eyes which I instantly regret. The morning sun is streaming in through the French doors leading out to the balcony as well as the two windows that are located one on each side of said French doors. The alarm clock is blaring this god awful sound making me want to throw it out the window. Rolling over on my back it dawns on me I am lying on the hardwood floors in Lucy's bedroom. I smile up at Bailey is standing over me licking my face.

"Come on you crazy goof let's go out to go potty." Getting up from the floor has to be one of the worst moves I could have made at the moment.

"God I need some coffee."

The dogs all follow me down the stairs to get something to drink. I let them all out into the fenced backyard first then head into the grand kitchen. I sigh when I see the coffee pot is empty. Guess Lucy picked up some coffee on her way to work. Not a huge problem. This can be simply rectified by opening the cabinet above the coffee maker to get the necessities. I frown when I notice what I am looking for seems to be empty.

"There is no way we are out," I mumble to myself. Turning on my heel I reach up to open the cabinet above the stove where Luce and I keep our emergency coffee stash for situations such as these. For some absurd reason that cabinet is empty as well. Guess I will just go out and get some then.

Making my way back up the wood staircase I grab a pair of jeans and a plain old t-shirt to slip into. With a tired huff I run my hands through my hair begging for my pounding headache to disperse. I make sure to let the dogs inside prior to heading out for a quick hangover run. I am so hungover right now I cannot remember a single thing from last night. I cannot even recall the last time I have drank near as much as I did in order to warrant such a dreadful hangover.

As if I was in autopilot I reach out for my keys off of the end table at the back door only to discover my keys are not in the bowl like they usually are. Looking all around I cannot find them anywhere. I know they aren't in the pockets of the pants I wore last night because I didn't drive my car, Brody came to pick me up on the way to the bar.

Digging my phone out of my pocket I try to call Lucy to see if she knows where my keys might be. Unfortunately it goes to voicemail. I guess she is in the middle of filming. Well, I guess I am not getting my coffee or my hangover food. It seems the only viable option left is to take a long, hot shower then get back in bed.

After what seems to have been a roughly nine hour nap I decide I should make a hearty dinner to fill up my empty stomach. With not much drive to actually cook I merely heat up the rest of my T-bone steak from dinner last night paired with a baked potato.

Just as I have finished cleaning up my dinner I hear Lucy coming in from the back door.

"Hey babe! How was your day?" I ask as Lucy sits her stuff down on the end table at the door.

Lucy smiles brightly in my direction. "It was really good, just kind of long. Yours?"

Shrugging my shoulders answers her question silently. "I slept most of the day. Hey have you seen my keys by chance? I thought for sure I left them at the back door."

"Oh yeah, I accidentally grabbed them this morning thinking they were mine as I was rushing out the door. Sorry about that."

The conversation slowly dissipates bringing us to a silent house. Lucy gets this look in her face that I know far too well. Her eyes connect with mine as she slowly glides across the room until she is standing directly in front of me.

"I missed you today." Lucy mumbles as she tosses her arms around my neck to pull me in close. She instantly crashes her lips against mine in a heated kiss which stirs my sleeping erection awake.

Lucy's hands instantly roam my body in a highly suggestive manner. I grunt loudly when her hand guides down my torso to squeeze my penis over my boxers. I am suddenly very pleased with my choice to lounge around in my underwear all day. My mouth goes dry the moment Lucy pushes me down aggressively to sit in the cream, plush armed chair in the living room.

Lucy straddles me the moment I am in the chair. Her hips have not once ceased their pleasurable movements. I cannot help but run my hands up her body underneath her shirt to fondle her breasts over her dark blue lace bra. Lucy places one of her hands on my shoulder while the other runs through her hair after she tosses her head back. My lips latch onto her neck and any other visible skin due to her still wearing her shirt. My hands move down to squeeze her ass in order to pull her even tighter against my body as she moves against me.

I cannot recall how long it has been since Lucy gave me a lap dance. She has only given me two since we began dating. One was at work between scenes when we had an evening of _colorful_ scenes. The other had been on her tour bus when I had dropped by in one of the cities she had been performing in. But that was quite some time ago. Watching Lucy's stomach rolling in such a skillful manner as her hips rock against me creates a rock hard issue in my boxers. I finally cannot take this anymore. I need to take this further. I have to take this further.

"Let's go upstairs." I don't even wait for Lucy's reply. I grab her thighs in my hands to pick her up. I all but run upstairs with Lucy in my arms. Entering the bedroom I toss Lucy down on the bed then quickly climb on top of her.

**Lucy's POV**

Within seconds I roll us over to climb on top of Ian. "I'm in charge tonight." I quickly yank off his boxers leaving him completely naked underneath me.

Reaching into my pocket I retrieve the desired item. With the darkness in my room Ian doesn't see what I am doing. He is far too transfixed on my hips and my ass right now. Grabbing his right hand I tie it to the headboard and continue the same action with his left.

Ian glances up at his wrists. "Panty hose? Did you just happen to have these in your pocket or did you plan this?" Ian smirks at me with seduction laced in his grin.

"Oh, you know me always being prepared." I smile coyly at him. Little does he know how prepared I am and how unprepared he is right now.

After a long day debating how exactly I was going to approach this situation with Ian I had finally worked out the perfect idea while I was eating lunch in my dressing room. In the past Ian has proven his ability to break free from ties, scarfs, and even handcuffs! One day I was determined to have complete control in the bedroom when I wanted to work him up and purely torture him sexually which is when I thought to try panty hose. I'm glad I have finally been able to use that small tidbit of information to my benefit.

Leaning down to whisper against Ian's lists I murmur my instructions to him. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and wait."

"Wait for what?"

Giving him a teasing look I smile, "you'll see."

I carefully slip off of the bed to disappear into the closet. Running my hand through the racks of jackets my fingers pause when they land on my favorite chocolate brown leather jacket. Once I slip the jacket on I walk deeper into the closet to find the perfect pair of four inch heels to match my outfit. As quietly as possible I make my way into the bathroom to dig out a tube of shimmering lip gloss to apply a thin coat to my lips. Double checking my makeup in the mirror I smile to myself satisfied with my appearance. Strutting out of the bathroom I head towards the bedroom door leading to the hall.

Upon hearing my heels clicking against the hardwood floor Ian speaks up. "Ooooh did you put on my favorite heels?"

"Mhm baby," I reply in a seductive tone.

I am walking out the door when Ian speaks up once again.

"Hey! Lucy, where are you going?" Ian shouts. Guess he got impatient and wanted to sneak a peek at me before I told him he could.

"I'm going out, what does it look like?" I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly.

Ian's mouth drops open in shock. "What the hell Lucy! Untie me!"

"No, I think I'll wait a bit before doing that. Now if you'll excuse me I have some friends to go meet up with."

"It is eleven o'clock at night Lucy where could you possibly be going? Especially dressed like that."

Glaring at him I cross my arms over my chest. "And what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

Ian scoffs harshly. "You look like you are going to a club or something. Other than that let's not forget to mention the fact you have me tied to the bed completely naked with a huge erection."

"Who's to say I'm not going clubbing? My friends are waiting on me so I'm heading out now. Good luck with that _little_ issue." I snap at him while gesturing to his erection.

"Lucy! Get back here! Why in the hell are you doing this? Come untie me now." Ian shouts at me the moment I turn my back on him.

Glancing over my shoulder I shoot him a cold look. "Maybe Sophia can come over here and help you out." With that I storm out of my bedroom without listening to another word from him.

* * *

Sitting in my car I take a few minutes to myself before heading inside. At the moment I am in my garage after just getting home from hanging out with my friends. I wasn't in much of a clubbing mood due to my current fight with Ian. The two of us never fight, even when we were just friends we never fought.

I called it a night much earlier in the evening. I've spent the past few hours laying on the hood of my car with my back against the windshield watching the starts up above from my favorite hill top hidden away from everyone else in the city. It is my private place I love to go hiking where not many people know of its existence. Whenever I am feeling stressed or overwhelmed I love to come up here at night to stare at the stars as a way of escaping reality for a bit.

Thinking back to this morning I realize it was a bit childish for me to stash all of the coffee in the house from Ian. I even went so far as to take his car keys so he'd be stuck in the house with no caffeine while sporting a horrible hangover. I had just been incredibly worked up this morning that I wanted to do whatever I could think of to stick it to Ian. I know it wasn't the best decisions I've ever made, but I just couldn't help myself this morning.

Glancing down at my iPhone I see it is just after three in the morning. I better head inside now. Releasing a huge sigh off of my chest I climb out of my car. Prior to heading upstairs I enter the kitchen to dig out a pair of scissors from one of the drawers. With how tight I tied those knots I know there is no possible way to untie them which leads me with the only option but to cut him free. Sliding the object into my back pocket I prepare myself for what is to come.

As slowly as I possibly could, I trudge up the stairs to my bedroom. As I has suspected Ian had yet to get out of the restraints. At first I assume he is asleep as his eyes are closed and he is lying rather still on the bed. Entering my bedroom I place my phone and my keys on top of my dresser inside of the door.

Ian's head shoots up at the noise of my keys. "Lucy! Glad you are finally back. Will you please cut me loose now? Whatever joke this is isn't funny." Ian spits harshly.

"Do you even know why I did this?" Standing at the end of the bed I cross my arms over my chest and give him a hard stare.

"No, I have no fucking clue as to why my girlfriend would tie me to our bed and then leave in the middle of the night. Care to explain?"

I laugh harshly to myself. "So you don't remember getting drunk off your ass last night with your ex at some bar then coming here to _my_ house waking me up in the middle of the night for sex? But wait you didn't just do that! No you had to take it even farther by handcuffing me to _my_ bed then went down on me only to fucking fall asleep on me just before I had an orgasm shortly before you started mumbling Sophia's name. Any of this ringing any sort of bells to you?" I shout rather loudly at him.

Ian's face falls instantly and I can see the guilt in his eyes. "So what exactly did you two do last night that made you show up here drunk and looking for sex?"

"Lucy we never—." Ian tries to defend himself but I decide I don't want to hear it. I saw enough pictures of them plastered all over Instagram and Twitter hanging out with some of their other friends.

My reply was cut short by my phone ringing from its place behind me.

"Who in the hell would that be at three in the morning?"

Ignoring Ian's comment I pick up my phone to see Travis's name flash across the top of the phone. Thinking against my better judgement I swipe my thumb to the right answering the call.

"Hey Travis," I murmur lightly.

"_Hey Lucy. Did you get home safely?"_

"Yes, I got home about twenty minutes ago. Thanks for checking. Is there something I can do for you or were you just checking in on me?"

"_Sorry for calling so late. I just finished wrapping a scene for the night and wanted to give you a call with some new information as well as check on you. I figured you'd still be up since I just talked to you not too long ago. I didn't wake you, did I?"_ Travis hesitates with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"No, no you didn't at all." I shake my head despite the realization he cannot see me. "What's up?"

"_The producers of the movie told me they want to begin production of the movie a bit sooner than planed so they are moving up the call back day for you and Marie. They are going to let your manager know tomorrow but I wanted to give you a heads up. It is going to be the day after tomorrow. I was also wondering if you were maybe free tomorrow to practice lines." _

"Oh wow that is much sooner. Yes, that would be great if you are up for it. Where do you want to do it?"

Ian begins speaking up trying to get my attention back on him but I merely ignore him. While listening to Travis I block out Ian's protests and move to stand in the hallway outside of my bedroom.

"_Uh how about my place tomorrow at say 8:30? If you need to do later in the day I can do some time after five, I just have a 2 o'clock meeting with my manager tomorrow to work around." _

"8:30 sounds perfect! How about you text me your address and I will see you in the morning."

We both say our goodbyes then hang up. I really hope I get this part. Hopefully my practicing with Travis tomorrow boosts my chances and I land the spot over Marie.

Reentering the bedroom I see Ian is pissed. "Why would he be calling you this late? What could he possibly want?"

"He just wanted to make sure I got home safely and to let me know my call back audition is now scheduled for the day after tomorrow, well technically tomorrow since it is already after three in the morning."

"And why would he need to know if you got home safely? Were you out with him tonight? Is that why you dressed up to look extra sexy tonight?"

My mouth drops open at his suggestion. "What? No! I went out with my friends tonight then I talked to him on the phone earlier which is how he knew I was out having some fun. What does it matter anyway?"

"Really Lucy?" Ian gives me this harsh, knowing look. "It is perfectly okay for you to be talking with this guy in the middle of the night while I am tied to the bed and yet I cannot have drinks with my friends and Sophia. How does that even out?"

"I don't have a previous five year long romantic relationship with Travis like you do with Sophia. He is trying to help me get this movie role whereas Sophia is a mere ex-girlfriend who is still pinning over you!"

Ian scoffs with a humorous laugh. "Please, all he is trying to do is get in your panties that is the only reason for his actions. He thinks if he plays the helpful guy who does everything he can to get you the role that you will have to thank him somehow for all he has done for you. And what a way to thank someone than with sex?"

"Get out of my house." I state in a firm voice not allowing my emotions to overcome me.

"Gladly! Cut these damn things off of me and I will."

Closing the distance between the two of us I take the scissors from my back pocket to cut him free then toss them on my nightstand.

Ian quickly dresses in his clothes that are piled on the floor. He is fully dressed in an even thirty seconds. Without even sparing a glance at me he storms towards the bedroom door and slams it shut behind him on his way out. The moment I hear him exit through the garage, also slamming that door shut I should note, I allow my tears to slip down my cheeks.

I have always hated fighting with my past boyfriends, but fighting with Ian is different. Fighting with Ian feels a million times worse than it has with anyone else in the past.

Stripping out of my clothes I slip into a tank top with the intentions of sleeping in a mere camisole any my underwear. I scrub off my makeup despite my desire not to deal with it. Once that is all finished I throw my hair up into a messy bun then crawl into bed hoping to forget about everything and get some sleep.

**Sooooo we still have trouble in paradise! I couldn't help but have Lucy get back at Ian by tying him to her bed then leaving him there all alone. What do you think is going to happen next? I have had this planned for so long I am unbelievably excited to finally be writing out this storyline. Can't wait for you guys to see what is coming up! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Lucian**

**Totally meant to post this first thing this morning. Time flew by today. Sorry about that guys! **

**Lucy's POV**

Waking up this morning was a bit of a struggle. I had woken up at seven this morning, rolled out of bed, took a shower, threw on a pair of denim shorts and a racer back light blue tank top then I was out the door. I hadn't put much effort into my appearance this morning. As long as I didn't look like complete crap it was alright because I don't want it to be obvious that I am feeling like crap.

Travis seemed very energetic this morning when I showed up on his front porch with my Starbucks in hand. At first I had to act happy and excited as my pending fight with Ian is slowly draining me. I hate not having him to kiss good morning and good night to these past couple of days. He is my rock. With this fight I just can't find myself to be happy about something knowing we aren't on the best terms right now.

About half an hour after arriving at Travis's place I settled in and began feeling completely at ease and comfortable. We talked for quite some time before settling down for business to run lines. Around eleven we take a break deciding we were at a good point and needed some lunch. Travis leads me into the kitchen to start preparing our food. We strike up usual small talk while he moves around the kitchen and I remain seated on a barstool at the island.

"I really think you will get the part tomorrow. I don't see why you wouldn't. I mean you and I connect a lot better than I do with Marie I feel like. I only met her briefly at the last audition but I feel the chemistry test tomorrow will prove you are the right woman for the job."

I inwardly smile at his words. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from the male lead." I laugh softly. "I really do want to catch this role, I think this movie would do wonders for my career. Oh thank you, this looks delicious." I nod approving of the pasta dish he sits in front of me.

"I guarantee you, there is nothing to worry about tomorrow. I hope you like the pasta, it is a secret family recipe I learned to cook when I was a teenager at my grandparent's house."

Travis takes a seat next to me at the island as we enjoy our meal together. We share a few comments about the food, mainly me complementing him on his cooking skills and him wanting to dry one of my master deserts I have crafted in the past.

"What do you say we go through it one more time then call it a day that way you have plenty of time before your meeting with your manager?"

Travis nods in agreement. Getting up from his barstool he takes my plate and empty water glass to the sink along with his own dishes to wash them off then place them in the dishwasher.

Returning to the living room I take a seat on the couch where I had been sitting most of the morning while he took a seat on the armed chair a couple feet to my right. Turning to face each other we hold our practice scrips in our hands prepared to start from the top.

We are only a couple lines in before my phone starts ringing. I go to silence the call then refrain when I see who it is.

"Oh it's my manager! One sec, I'll be right back." Jumping up from the couch I take the call into the kitchen for a little bit of privacy.

"Hello?" I answer the phone quickly.

"Hi Lucy, I have some news for you regarding the latest movie role we were working on getting you. Are you busy?" Jasmine says getting right to the point.

"I was just practicing my lines for the next audition, what's up?" Leaning back against the counter I wait for her reply.

"Actually that is what I need to talk to you about. This isn't the easiest to say but you are no longer being considered for the role."

My heart stops instantly and my mouth drops open. "Wait, what? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Lucy. The producers called me first thing to let me know they are no longer interested and they send their apologies." Jasmine couldn't be more sincere in her apologizes.

"But did they say why? Why not wait until my call back audition? They seemed so pleased with my audition last week."

Jasmine sighs softly. She always hates giving me bad news. "I don't know sweetie. They didn't say anything other than you are out of the running and the other girl is getting the character."

"Okay well I guess I'll talk to you later. I'll try and drop by the office tomorrow to give you my sample script so you can return it to the producers."

"I look forward to seeing you. Bye Lucy."

With that the lines goes dead and I am stuck leaning against the counter with all happiness out the window. Taking a deep breath I compose my emotions then head back into the living room.

"Hey! So what did she have to say? Just letting you know about the change in audition date?"

"Um no actually Jasmine called to tell me I am no longer being considered for the role. I got a thanks but no thanks basically. I'm sorry to have wasted your morning with the rehearsing. Seems pointless now. Nonetheless I had fun this morning and lunch was amazing."

"What? How can they just change their minds like that? Something had to have happened because they loved you the minute you walked in that room. Let me make a call real quick, please have a seat. Don't leave just yet."

Sitting down on the couch I zone out slightly not paying much attention to Travis's phone call. I don't lift my eyes up from where they had been locked on my hands.

"Okay, yeah thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Travis rubs the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner prior to speaking up. "I am close friends with one of the producers, Josh. He just said he was asked to take you personally out of the running for the role and give it to the other woman."

"What?" I gap in shock. "Why me?"

He shakes his head in silence. "I don't know. All he would say is he owed some guy named Ian a long overdue favor which he cashed in first thing this morning asking for you personally to be pulled."

My mouth hits the floor in disbelief. "I have to go!"

Jumping up from the couch I gather my belongings and run out the door completely ignoring Travis shouting after me in confusion. I drove as fast as possible to my destination getting me there in record time. I am so furious I don't even bother parking my car in the garage. I simply throw it into park in the middle of the driveway then storm into the house through the front door using my key. Looking around the house I take in the quietness on the main level and can only assume Ian is upstairs. Storming up the wood staircase my five inch stiletto heeled boots make powerful noises as I scurry up the steps.

"Why did you do that!" I shout at Ian the moment I find him in his bedroom folding laundry.

Ian turns around not expecting my presence or my outbreak. "Uh, I'm sorry?" Ian stutters in confusion.

"You got me pulled from a role that could have made my career! Why would you do that?" I all but scream at him. With my arms crossed over my chest resting under my bust I give him a dead stare expressing my displeasure.

Ian's face drops in shock at my words. Clearly he wasn't expecting me to know about what he had done.

"I did that for your own good. For _**our**_ own good." Ian replies curtly before turning back around to resume folding laundry.

"What are you talking about? This role would have been the perfect way for me to have mature adult movie tied to my name. How is any of this for my own good?" Ian remains silent with his back towards me. His silence causes me to rack my brain for the explanation myself. After a few moments it dawns on me. "This is about Travis!" I snarl at him.

"Of course it is about him Lucy! Why else would I have done this?" Upon my demand for him to expand on his reasoning he continues reluctantly. "A mutual friend told me he heard Travis carrying on about how hot and sexy you are. How he couldn't wait for you to be given the role so he could swoop in and offer his guidance. He was planning on taking you to his own bed after set. Hell he probably still is planning on it!"

"That is not true. Why must you think every guy I interact with wants to sleep with me? In this day and age women are capable of having platonic friendships with males." Stepping closer to Ian I feel the tension between us rapidly rising. I am furious and he is quickly getting there.

My phone breaks the growing tense silence within seconds. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I secretly wish it is Jasmine telling me the producers changed their minds. Sadly it isn't. I frown when I see Travis's name flash across the top of my white iPhone. Silencing the call I return my attention to Ian.

"Who is that?" Ian snaps when my phone rings an additional two times. Before I can react Ian has snatched my phone out from my hand to look at the screen himself. Ian scoffs loudly when he sees it is Travis. There is no stopping him from answering the call. "She is unavailable so quit calling!" Ian snaps through the phone.

"Excuse you!" I scoff at him when he turns my phone off then throws it onto the bed. Taking the necessary steps I walk over to the bed to retrieve my phone in order to return it to my back pocket of my denim shorts.

"You had no right to do that."

"Please," Ian chuckles to himself. "He needs to know you are not available to him. I've said it once and I will say it again, all he wants is to get into your panties. He is just like all of the other guys in this town who want to act like your friend when all they want is to get you into their bed. It's about time he knows I am the only one who those panties belong to."

"Fuck you! I have plenty of friends who are guys, Travis being one of them. He has done nothing but help me prep for this role in hopes of me getting it then you had to go and screw it up. Not every guy I meet is trying to get me in their bed. At this rate, you won't be getting me in bed any time soon! And neither I nor my underwear belongs to you so get that straight."

"Fuck me? Really Luce? Fine, if you want to be that way then go ahead. Go off and fuck him if that is really what you want. I couldn't care less right now."

My mouth drops open at his words. "You are such an asshole." Turning away from Ian I quickly storm out of his bedroom and down the hall. My eyes swell with tears from his words.

"Lucy! Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Ian runs after me towards the staircase.

Keeping my back to him I try my hardest to prevent him from seeing my tears. I will not let him know how much his words can affect me. My high heels can only carry me so fast down the hall to the staircase but I don't let it discourage me. I am only a couple steps down the wooden staircase when I feel Ian's hand wrap around my bicep in attempt to stop my fleeing. I try to pull from his grasp which causes me to teeter a bit on my wobbling shoes.

"Lucy I'm sorry! Please stay and we can talk about this?" Ian keeps ahold of my arm while I continue struggling against him.

Unexpectedly I take a wrong step while pulling away from Ian with too much force. My body weight shifts too far forward resulting in me losing my balance and go tumbling down the stairs. I try to catch myself which only causes more trouble. Whimpering in pain I feel the tears start to run down my checks in an even stream. Ian rushes to the bottom of the stairs to help me up.

Ian's words rush out of his mouth so quickly I can't process them all but I catch a few. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"I'm fine. My left arm is killing me is all." Pushing away from him I continue on my escape from Ian's house.

"Whoa where do you think you are going? We need to get that looked at. You must have broken your arm because I heard the bones snap. It is already starting to swell up. Come on I'll take you."

Ian places his hand on my back in attempt to lead me out to his car but I'm not having it. Just because I am hurt doesn't mean I will fall into his arms and let him take care of me. I'm still pissed with him.

"I can drive myself. We are still in the middle of a pretty big fight in case you forgot."

Ian doesn't take no for an answer like always. Despite my refusal Ian leads me out to my car as it is parked in the middle of the driveway blocking his in then helps me into the car. He quickly drives us to the Emergency Room in what had to have been the quietest, most awkward car ride we've ever endured.

Once we check in and fill out all of the necessary paperwork we sit silently in the plastic chairs lined up along the waiting room. As we sit here silently I glance around at the few other people who are waiting to be treated. I am still cradling my arm against my chest as if it will soothe the aching pain emitting from my arm and wrist. My tears have ceased greatly compared to how they were when we first left the house. I still have tears slowly rolling down my face from time to time. When you're an actress you have to have damn near complete control over your emotions. Thankfully, I can control my emotions extremely well which is how I am able to pull in my emotions and act as if everything is okay on the exterior.

A younger woman with a clipboard in her hand catches my attention when she enters the waiting room. "Lucy Hale?" She calls out.

Getting up from my chair I start walking towards the woman. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Ian getting up as well to follow me.

"I'd rather go back by myself." I tell Ian in a low tone, almost as if it was a whisper. Not wanting to see the look of hurt on his face from my words I avoid eye contact all together. Keeping my eyes focused on the ground in front of me I walk to older woman who appears to be late forties with short blonde woman. She introduces herself as Sarah while leading me to an empty room to examine my arm.

"Alright Miss Hale, let's take a look at your arm. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Releasing a deep breath I sit up straight and await what is to come.

A little over forty-five minutes later I am walking back out to the waiting room to rejoin Ian only this time, I have a light blue cast on my left arm.

"Well, it's broken." I sigh in a low tone when I walk over to Ian. He instantly spews out a million questions but I don't let him finish. "Can you please just take me home so I can forget about today? I don't want to talk about it."

Ian can sense all of my patience has flown out the window long ago. He nods his head in agreement then heads towards the exit. The drive to my house isn't terribly long but it felt much longer than I would have preferred due to the dead silence in the car.

When he pulls into my driveway I grab my purse from the floorboard before heading to the front door. With my garage door opener messing up lately I don't even bother trying to fiddle with it. My fingers instantly detect my house key out of the other keys hanging on my key ring. I pause with the key in the door when I feel Ian's presence behind me.

"I'd rather be alone right now."

Ian stutters for a moment before regaining his ability to give a proper sentence. "I understand you don't want to talk about it right now but I would like to at least be here for you in case you need something."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to get some sleep. I just want some alone time. I'll talk to you later." Pushing open the door I step inside.

"Wait," Ian puts his hand on the door to prevent me from shutting it. "I don't have any way to get home."

"I'm sure your buddy from this morning wouldn't mind if you called in another favor." With that I slam the door shut behind me and flip the dead bolt loudly to further deliver my point to Ian. I hear him huff in frustration on the other side of the door. Not bothering to worry about him any longer I head upstairs to strip down out of my clothes in hopes of getting comfortable enough to get some sleep.

The last image on my mind as my eyes flutter shut before drifting off to sleep is Ian's face when he first saw me walking into the waiting room with a cast on my arm. I know this was all just a fluke accident but I am still pissed with him for being jealous over Travis.

**I know it has been a while since the last update. I've been really busy lately. Working over forty hour weeks, thirteen hour shifts on the weekends, all while being enrolled in college full time prevents me from having any free time for writing. I know we are at a sad point right now but you all know I always give these two very good make up scenes. ;) **


End file.
